Harry Potter Son of Gaea
by you.got.real.ugly
Summary: Harry gets hit with the AK a few years too early which causes some interesting things to happen. After a nights rest, he wakes up with a new ability and some new responsibilities. Voldemort was just the tip of the iceberg. Gamer!HP with a bit of Diablo 3 mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own HP or any other stuff in this story.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1 Well that was Unexpected**

Pain still laced through Harry Potter even after the red arc of the cruciatus curse ended. Gathering the last of his energy Harry Potter stood in defiance. His eyes landed on the dark creature that stood before him with its wand still raised and sparking red.

The death eaters shifted in uncertainty the boy should not be able to stand against the Dark Lord's power. His was power absolute and no one stood after his cruciatus. Outrage flickered across Voldemort's reptilian features this was to be his crowning moment and the total destruction of the only enemy that could stop him.

The dark lord looked down at the boy before him. He will crush him. He will have him begging for his death in the end. "Cru.."

"Is that the best you can do Tom?" Harry interrupted with that damnable Potter smirk that Sirius once told would make his enemies shake in rage and the ladies weak in the knees. He would have to thank Sirius for making him practice in the mirror for hours on end this year because it was definitely accomplishing its first task. If he survived this he would have to see if it would accomplish its second task.

If Harry was honest with himself it felt good to ridicule the man who destroyed his life. Maybe he could get away with little more.

"You know us half-bloods have to stick together after all." There were several gasps from their witnesses but Harry ignored it. "Or maybe you are a muggleborn. Who was your mother anyway? I know Riddle was your father's name. Wait you are the supposed heir of Slytherin, right? Who knows she could be some inbred pureblood that potioned an unsuspecting muggle."

Voldemort could not let this continue. This was to be his rebirth, his crowning moment. He wanted to break the boy before him and crush him like insect beneath his heel. But in his rage the now named Tom Riddle did the one thing he promised himself he would not do at least not yet.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Tom roared. The acid green curse caught Harry Potter by surprise. He could not defend himself, there was no time for him to even move. It struck him in the chest. His last thoughts were that maybe he pushed the trash talk a bit too far but for some odd reason his damnable smirk did not falter. Then darkness took him.

Harry was surprised when he opened his eyes, for one, he was still alive at least he supposed he was still alive. Another, he was on a beach more beautiful than any he had seen in pictures and the night's sky was a perfectly painted canvas of stars and moons. It was far more vast than the one he had been born under. The beach came to its end at dense vibrantly green forest filled full of beasts that could easily be heard from where he stood.

Harry tried to adjust his glasses in an attempt to see if it was all real only to realize he was not wearing any. He was no longer wearing his Triwizard tournament robes instead he was wearing an immaculate set of dress robes that were an impossibly dark green color when reflecting the moonlight.

All at once the forest went silent the only sound was the soft lapping of the waves on the beach and even those sounded muted. A nagging in Harry's mind made him turn once more to the ocean. Harry caught the sight of a beautiful woman, no that was a weak description she may have had the parts which Harry certain of because she was not wearing any clothes. Calling her a beautiful woman was like calling the Dursleys Volvo a Ferrari just because they were both cars. Her skin looked enchanted like the ceiling of the Great Hall but instead of the night's sky, it was of the universe. There were stars and planets slowly turning on their axis on her breasts, her stomach changed from the sky into a vast garden of flowers and rainbows that ran down to her feet. Her hands, feet, and face were the only places that were not enchanted which did not make them any less enchanting. Her face was soft and perfect, alight with a smile that a mother would have from looking on at their child. Her hair was a cascading waterfall of blue and white, her fae like ears had flowers strung from them. As she left the water her wings extended one held an enormous tree that gave the feeling that it touched all of creation. The other showed a menagerie of creatures many of which he had never seen before.

"Have your eyes had their fill yet?" Her voice rang out like musical chimes in a soft breeze. There was no accusation in her tone only amusement. Harry had not noticed that she stood only a few feet from him. He turned away in embarrassment a flush of pink shown on his cheeks.

"Now none of that my son. You have nothing to be embarrassed by." Her musical voice only made Harry want to run and hide as his embarrassment reached its peak. The only thing that stopped him was the arms he somehow found himself wrapped in as the woman pulled him flushed against her. Harry stood stiff and rod straight not used to the contact. He tried his best not to flinch away not that would matter against this woman's strength.

"You have lived a hard life while not as hard as some it was harder than most. I have waited long for this moment so please bear with me my son." Harry did not think it was possible for her hug to grow tighter without breaking him but it did.

Harry fought through his dry mouth to ask the question he wanted to since he opened his eyes in this place but unfortunately he blurted something else entirely out. "You're not my mother. She's dead."

Harry swallowed hard. What the hell was he thinking? He was going to get himself killed for the second time tonight. But contrary to his he thoughts he heard her giggle. "You are not wrong I am not Lily J. Potter but you certainly not right."

Her voice was so enticing he could not help but to return her hug. The sigh of relief that came from her only reaffirmed his decision as he found himself nuzzling closer into the crook of her neck.

"Then, who are you?" Harry's voice registered as just barely a whisper to even his own ears but there was an undeniable tinge of hope to his words.

The woman looked down into Harry's eyes and brought her hand up to caress his cheek. "I am your mother silly. Who else could I be?"

She giggled at the flash of annoyance that crossed Harry's face. "Sorry, sorry," she said in between the laughter. If Harry was honest with himself he would not mind being made fun if he could continue to hear her laughter.

"Tut tut. I only said that because you were expecting some confusing and cryptic answer but in reality, I am a pretty straight forward Goddess."

"You're saying I am the son of a goddess? You can't be serious."

"That is Goddess with a capital G sweetie. You were born the son of mortals but you were always meant to be my Champion. My other Son and Daughter used their Champions to hide you from me. They never liked me messing with their games because I always win and they do their best to keep me from my creations. I never cared for their games but having a Champion gives me a window to view my creations from my realm."

The Goddess smiled sweetly at Harry before she spoke again. "My Son, Death, and my Daughter, Fate, bounded you so tightly to them it blinded me to you. Fate conspired with Death to tie you to a prophecy with Death's Champion. While Fate's Champion took it further by hiding your parents so I could not feel your birth because no matter how tight they bind you I would still feel the birth of my Champion. By the time I found you it was too late Fate had you bound so absolutely my favor could no longer be bestowed upon you. But you, my bright and beautiful son in one single moment broke your binding to Fate and Death so thoroughly you can no longer be touched by either. In fact, now you are a complete blind spot to them. Oh, they will know you are there but you will live completely outside of their power. Death cannot hold you and Fate cannot weave you into her stories any longer."

There was a considerable amount of glee in the Goddess's voice as she went on. It was a bit disconcerting to Harry but he let her continue her story feeling any interruption at the moment would not be welcomed. "Oh, they had it all worked out together. They wanted to steal you from me absolutely. You see in three years time almost to the day you were supposed to be hit with that killing curse and through some convoluted scheme, you were to rise up to kill Death's Champion. While at the same time completing Fate's prophecy making you her Champion as well. Now do not get me wrong this would have made you powerful probably the most powerful Wizard in history. But who wants to be a Wizard when you can be my son!"

"You still did not explain how I became your son. How am I supposed to believe any this anyway?"

"Well you are here aren't you? Is that not proof enough?" She raised her perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. "As for how you became my Son it happened after you got that silly man Tom Riddle to break your fate and prophecy by hitting you with that killing curse prematurely. Like I said earlier you were not supposed to eat that killing curse for another three years. It also removed where you were touched by Death."

"Touched by Death?" Harry mumbled dumbly.

"Oh yes when you survived Tom Riddle the first time he turned you into a phylactery." Seeing Harry's lost and confused expression she could not help but giggle at how cute he looked. "A part of his soul latched onto you due to a botched ritual. You are welcome by the way you survived because of me. I sent your mother the inspiration that gave you this." The Goddess said as she traced the scare on his forehead.

"You should not be ashamed of it because despite what people believe it is not from Tom Riddle it is, in fact, a gift from your mothers. Stupid wizards how could they mistake the Sowilo rune for a measly cursed scar. With this rune, your victory over Voldemort was always assured."

"Err thank you. But you still haven't told me how you became my mother."

"Oh forgive me I am still so excited to meet my new Son. Where was I, oh you were hit by the killing curse and you are dead but Death no longer has a hold on you. You have landed in my realm where I have given you a new life becoming my second Son and between you and me you are probably my favorite son. You are now far beyond my Champion and far beyond being a Wizard."

"I don't know what to say. How? I still feel human and mortal."

"You do not have to say anything it is already done. And by all accounts, you are still human because unlike Death and Fate when I gift power I still want you to earn it. Though like I said you are far beyond a Champion. Champions still have limits due to their mortal trappings. You, on the other hand have no limit to how powerful you can become. Before you ask me what the gift is I will not tell you I want it to be a surprise. But I will tell you this my gifts have always centered around the arts. As the Goddess of creation, I have always loved human creation so nothing gives me more joy than to see others create something. Some of my Champions powers have centered around arts of that time period such as painting, sculpting, literature or music. So keep that in mind and do not forget you are not a Champion you are my Son. I went all out this time."

Harry was stunned by each and every revelation his new mother had given him. One question still came to mind through all the haze. "Does this mean I cannot die?"

"No." She spoke sharply at the question. "As you are now you can easily die. Like you noticed you are still very much human and mortal. Fate and Death will try their best to remove you from their game. But if you do die you will return to me in my realm. There are towns and people here who have broken free of Death's hold. Eventually, this may not be the case as you grow in power. If you do wind up here early I could possibly send you back but you may not wake up where and when you want to. I also may not let you go. You are almost too cute to let you go now." She teased.

"Now let me get a good look at you." She said as she pulled away from Harry. It was probably the longest hug Harry had ever experienced and he immediately missed their closeness.

"Next time I see you I expect to see some meat on you. You are definitely cute but you need to fill out if you want to be as handsome as I know you can be."

"T..Thanks m..mum." Harry looked away missing the megawatt smile that graced the Goddess's face.

"Now what's this I hear about you falling behind on your studies." Her features turned stern as Harry was now embarrassed for a whole different reason. "I know you want to hang out with your friends but I expect more from you. If they want terrible grades that is their problem. You are my Son I expect your best. Do you understand?"

"Y..yes"

"What was that I did not hear you. Do you understand?"

"Yes mum I understand." Harry answer with confidence this time. There was an undeniable feeling joy that sprung from his chest when he answered. This what it feels like to have a parent that truly cared about you.

"Good. Now baby, you are going to return soon. The mortals will not understand what has happened to their minds it will look like you dove out of the way of the curse. Your wand will be laying next to you on the ground. Do your best to flee the scene as soon as possible. They will be slightly confused so use that to your advantage. And due to being reborn you will not really be thinking clearly. Your gift will show itself after your first full night of sleep. There is another thing I need to apologize for your wand will no longer work for you when your power manifests. I am sorry your wand has a Phoenix feather as they are creatures tightly tied to fate it will reject you. We will get you a new one this summer."

Before Harry could respond the Goddess grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Also stay out of Gringotts until you have grown in power. Goblins are vile beast who only know how to take and take. More will be explained later but for now, you must swear this to me." She said with conviction and not just a tiny bit of hatred.

"Alright, I swear not to enter Gringotts but how will I get money? And I thought I could not leave if I come back here."

She gave his concerns a nonchalant wave. "I am sure you can find a loyal third party to retrieve your money for you. As for coming back to my realm, you will be summoned that much different from dying. I can also create instances where our two realms merge together so it might not even be a full summons. Another thing since you carry my presence in your world there are dark places that have been left to fester and I will need your help to resolve them. They will be difficult to accomplish but it will only help you get stronger but I have a feeling you will meet two companions who will help you with this task. Now one last question our time is almost up."

Harry did something very uncharacteristic of himself as he asks his final question. He reached out and brought her into a tight hug. "Mum, what is your name?"

"My name is Gaea, baby. And do not worry we will be speaking to each other again very soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Mum." Harry felt a pull from his navel like a portkey but less turbulent.

Before Harry even opened his eyes he heard the shouts of confusion and Tom Riddle screaming in pain. He grasped his phoenix wand and leaped towards Cedric while summoning the cup.

Harry landed with a thud on what once was the Quidditch pitch in front of the stands of spectators. Harry in his daze stood up leaving behind Cedric's body. There were screams but Harry could not focus on them. His mind was a whirl it all seemed so simple in his mother's realm but here and now he was a mass of confusion.

He heard Dumbledore ask him what happened but he ignored him. Dumbledore did not seem to mind as he ran past him towards the body. He felt someone grab him but he shrugged him off with strength he did not know he had left in him. He was just so tired and confused.

"Potter this is not where you want to be, come with me!" It was only now that he realized it was Professor Moody who grabbed him. "Potter where are you going. Come with me now!" Professor Moody reached for him again only to be interrupted.

"Alastor let him go can't you see the poor boy is in shock. He needs my help and possibly a calming draft." It was Madam Pomfrey who gently pulled Harry away from the professor.

Anger lit Professor Moody's face. "No one escapes the Dark Lord! AVADA-" But before he could complete the curse the Headmaster's stunner slammed into the side of the professor. The spectators screamed and ran at the sudden burst of violence.

"Quiet!" The Headmaster shout amplified by spell broke through the chaos. "We have everything under control."

Dumbledore turned to Madam Pomfrey his wand no longer at his throat. "Madam please take Mr. Potter to the Hospital wing. I will handle everything else."

Harry let himself be dragged to the infirmary he had not even registered he was there until he was in his familiar hospital bed.

"I am very tired of seeing you in that bed but I am glad you returned to us. We knew something was wrong when the portkey triggered but you did not show up. Drink this up I am sure you will have many visitors in the morning for full details of the event. A full night's sleep is the least I can do to buy you some time before the vulture's swarm. I am glad to have you back Mr. Potter. Goodnight." Harry mumbled a thank you before chugging the foul concoction and closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own HP, obvs. This is one of those annoying obligatory Tutorial Chapters.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2 Welcome to the Game**

Harry Potter opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. The world around him was grey and muted. Madam Pomfrey looked to be headed his direction but she was stopped mid step. Sitting next him holding his hand was Hermione and behind her was surprisingly Fleur Delacour both of them frozen in time with looks of concern etched on their faces. He was also greeted with a message in the upper left of his vision.

**[You slept for 8 hours and are completely rested. Health and Magic are fully restored.]**

The message faded and a semi-transparent screen popped into existence startling Harry. He reached out to snap up his wand off the side table only for it not to budge. It was frozen like everything else in this grey and muted world. It took him a moment to calm down enough to read the screen which was pretty quick all things considering.

**Hi Sweetie! Welcome to the Game! **

**I have gifted you the power of the Gamer. You now get to live your life like it is a game but do not forget you can still die even though you come back to my realm. Now currently you are mostly like you were yesterday but do not let that fool you this system is immensely powerful and your future is limitless. There are some differences though and I will explain them in the tutorial. So let's get to that, shall we?**

**Would you like to do the tutorial now? Y/N (Son, think or say Yes to continue)**

Harry took a deep breath it was all too much. His first instinct was to scream and think he is crazy and lash out but in a moment of clarity, he remembered his new mum. She told him his gift would awaken after a full night's rest. With that in mind, he knew his only option was to move forward. His agreement was made and a new screen came up.

**Good job baby! Currently, the world around you is grey. This means it is paused we have basically stepped out of time. This is not an ability you have however it may be learnable at a later date. The pause is just for this tutorial and to give me direct access to speak/write to you. I do not normally have this much access to you but I may comment on things or people you OBSERVE.**

**Moving on there is a menu system so you can monitor your abilities or access them.**

**Status**

**Inventory**

**Journal **

**Options**

**To open one of them either think it, say it or even touch it if the prompt is available. Be careful while you can physically touch screens others will only see you waving your hands in the air. I do not plan on explaining everything much of is it obvious. A word of advice all of your Stats and Skills can be trained in some way, shape or form. Let's check out your Status. **

Harry's status screen quickly popped into existence. He was beginning to worry about these screens becoming a nuisance later popping up during his daily life. As soon as this tutorial was done he was determined to change them. This thought immediately prompted him with a notification in the upper left.

**[That is a great idea.]** **[Wisdom +1] **

Harry found the Status menu interesting, to say the least. He had never played any of Dudley's video games but it did remind him the ones that Dudley would get excited about only to give up a few days later for being too hard.

**Name: Harry Potter **

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human-ish? (I understand this is a shock but you are my son you cannot be human. Our power would rip you apart. You are the son of your mortal human parents but you are also mine. Do not worry about it right now for all intents and purposes you look and feel just as human as you were. You will grow into it over the summer as your body adapts.)**

**Title: The Gamer, the Boy-Who-Lived, Son of Gaea, Tri(Quad)Wizard Champion**

**Level: 12 Experience: 9659/10080**

**HP: 630 (Health Points Obviously.)**

**SP: 100**

**MP: 4618 (Magic Power. I know it is high I will explain it later.)**

**Strength: 6**

**Agility: 9**

**Intellect: 6 (Does not mean knowledgeable only the capability to store and retain information. It does increase MP. It opens up a whole new world of spells and magic.)**

**Wisdom: 11 (Helps you think of choices that may not be obvious. Increases HP Regeneration. It also opens up a whole new world of spells and magic.))**

**Vitality: 10 (Increases HP and Rate of HP regeneration. It also represents your Stamina.)**

**Status Points: 15 (These can be distributed amongst your stats. You only get 5 per level so save them.)**

**Status Effects:**

**Slightly Malnourished - Lowers Strength, Agility, and Vitality by half. Inhibits gaining Strength, Agility, and Vitality. **

**Marked as his Equal - MP starts at Tom Riddle's level. Part of Fate's prophesy that physically touched you. This plus being ? makes you extremely magically power. But that does not matter if you do not know how to use it. **

**+4000 MP Permanently**

**A Mother's Love - Lily's Sacrifice has granted you a resistance to Magic that is only found in Magical Creatures. As long as you live with a maternal blood relative your home will be invisible to all who wish you harm unless they are given permission to enter by you or your Magical Guardian.**

**+Magical Resistance Skill 2.1/10**

**+Home Base - You and your home are rendered invisible to all your enemies within a half-mile radius of Home Base. **

The status screen scrolled down on it own as Harry read through it. He was surprised how just about everything about him was quantified. Not wanting to think about how it is even possible he continued on.

**Skills**

**Gamer's Body (Level: Max): This is one of your two core skills. It allows you to experience life like a game character.**

**Gamer's Mind (Level Max): Your second core skill. It negates emotional distress and blocks all mental intrusion. It does not remove emotions and make you some emotionless automaton. It will bring clarity to extreme emotion. You will still feel rage but you will not go into an uncontrollable blind rage. The same goes for love so no blind love or complete devotion. You will be able to think through your actions even in cases of panic or fear.**

**Marked as his Equal: **

**+4000 MP Permanently**

**A Mother's Love:**

**+Magical Resistance Skill 2.1/10**

**+Home Base - You and your home are rendered invisible to all your enemies within a half-mile radius of Home Base. **

**Magic**

**Transfiguration: 3.6/10 (1 is First year Hogwarts level and 10 is Complete Mastery. Your Transfiguration is pathetic you are at the end of your fourth year. You are basically a year behind. I expect you to be better.)**

**Charms: 4.3/10 **

**DADA: 5.2/10**

**Potion: 2.8/10 (Not exactly your fault.)**

**History of Magic: 3.9/10 (Hogwarts is woefully lacking in this subject in general.)**

**Divination: 2.2/10 (You took it so I expect results. There are other forms of Divination besides the sight. You are quite accurate with scrying methods such as tea leaves and crystal balls.)**

**Herbology: 4.5/10**

**Care of Magical Creatures: 5.0 (You fought a basilisk and a dragon. Enough Said.)**

**Arithmancy: 0/10 **

**Runology: 0/10 (You will self study and take the OWL for it.)**

**Healing: 0/10**

**Alchemy: 0/10**

**Apparition: 1.5/10**

**Ancient Magic: 0/10**

**Broom Flying: 7.4/10**

**Music**

**Owl Flute: 3.2/10**

**Physical**

Next, Harry opened his inventory menu. It was an eight by eight grid where he could store things. The larger items would take up more spaces. Gaea had also set aside five more spaces for things that she felt he should always have on him. The first was labeled Wands which was currently blank as his phoenix wand is sitting on the side table. He was not sure if it would even go into his storage now that it probably will not work for him. The second was surprisingly the Sword of Gryffindor. She simply stated, "you pulled it from the hat it's rightfully yours." The fact that he does not even know how to use a sword never crossed her mind. The next box had the photo album Hagrid gave him and would also capture any memorable events that happened to him. It even had photos of him meeting his new mother on the beach in her realm. It was a nice touch that endeared Gaea more to him then she could possibly know. The fourth was his cloak of invisibility and finally, the box was just labeled Clothes. It included all the clothes she has made and will make for him. Unlike the others, this box was expandable to show all the clothes inside. Those immaculate green dress robes were the very first item followed by a black t-shirt that had "Mama's Boy" printed on it in pink and the "O" in "Boy" was heart shaped. He was going to ignore that shirt as much as possible. There was also a shirt that stated "Number 1 Son" it had a requirement that it must be worn to any and all family reunions. Gaea apparently likes to sew as a hobby.

The next menu they explored was the Journal. It had a section for all previous notifications and a section for current quest and completed quests. He only had four quests listed in his current question section.

**Quest: Complete this Tutorial**

**Just do it.**

**Rewards:**

**Snarky comments from your lovely mother.**

**500XP**

**Knowledge of yourself +1 Int and +1 Wis**

**Failure:**

**Stupidity**

**Quest: Golden Trio 2.0 (Even more Golden and Twice as Trio'd)**

**You cannot survive the task before you alone. Find two more partners to join you on your journey. **

**Rewards:**

**Friends**

**20000XP**

**Friendship Jewelry!**

**Failure:**

**Probably Death**

**Definitely Loneliness**

**Quest: Kill all Goblins! **

**Part 1: Due to your unique heritage and capabilities you cannot enter Gringotts unless you want a painful death. This means you cannot access any of your lovely gold or family heirlooms. Find a way around this inconvenience. **

**Suggestion: You already know someone who completely loyal to you and has a unique way to travel.**

**Rewards:**

**Access to your stuff!**

**1250XP**

**The next part of the quest: A Loyal Servant**

**Failure:**

**Live poor and destitute **

**Probably Death**

**Quest: Purify the Dark Lands**

**There are dark places that have been left to fester in the world. As Gaea's son It is your job to purify them.**

**Rewards:**

**?**

**Failure:**

**Total Destruction of your planet.**

The failure of those tasks seemed a bit drastic in Harry's opinion. He hoped that they just an exaggeration but he decided to try his hardest to complete them anyway. Two things did come to mind though. Apparently, Hermione and Ron are not apart of the Golden Trio 2.0 quest otherwise it would have been completed already. Another thing is that there is no quest to defeat Voldemort. It was a weight off his shoulders really even though he knew Voldemort would never stop trying to kill him. Maybe with there not being a quest for him, he has some time to get stronger with his newfound powers before he meets him again.

Whilst Harry contemplated his Quests they disappeared from his vision and everything went dark. Just when he started to panic he received a notification that stated, "**You are waking up get ready.**"

His eyes opened, he was still on his bed and Hermione and Fleur still sat next to him. Everything had come back to life and was in full color. He could even see Madame Pomfrey coming his direction. He was about to speak when he saw another notification.

**[Think or say Observe to observe people or items.]**

He quickly did so earning another message that an "**Observe**" skill was created.

**Hermione "The Kinky Librarian" Granger**

**Age:15**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 9**

**Height: 163cm**

**Three Sizes: B79-W57-H80**

**Reputation: Friend 999/1000 (So close just a little push and soon you will have her moaning beneath you sweetie! I bet she's not even wearing underwear under those stuffy old robes. FYI that is a suckers bet because I know everything so listen to your dear old mum.)**

**The Sinfully Delectable Fleur Delacour **

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Veela**

**Level: 14**

**Height: 173cm**

**Three Sizes: B90-W58-H86cm**

**Reputation: Friend 575/1000 (She secretly thinks you are very sweet and considers you a friend no matter your opinion of her. Use this to your advantage and go in for the kill! And by kill I mean pin her to the wall and have your way with her.)**

"Mum!" Harry thought harshly to himself. "They are my friends!"

After a moment he thought he could actually hear his mother sigh and say "fine" before he saw the screen scramble before reappearing again minus his mother's opinions. His very own sigh caught Hermione's attention.

"Harry! You're awake!" Hermione shouted before diving into him with a crushing hug. "I was so worried Madam Pomfrey did not expect you to wake until after the leaving feast tonight."

"Yes, Mister Potter it is a surprise you are awake after how you returned yesterday. How are you feeling?" The Madam of the hospital stated imperiously.

"I am fine Poppy really. I actually feel pretty good."

"I will be the judge of that. Move back Ms. Granger." As soon as Hermione broke her hug Madam had her wand pointed at him moving in an intricate pattern. "Yes it looks like you have recovered well but I would like to observe you for another hour."

She must have sensed that Harry was about to disagree because she had already turned away and was rushing back to her office. Giving his complaint up as a lost cause he turned back to his friends. "Thanks for coming to visit. I really appreciate it."

"Harry, of course, I would be here for you. And Fleur just was released from her bed too. I was filling her in on what happened last night with Professor Moody and all that."

"With Moody?" Harry questioned he could barely remember anything from when he returned with the cup.

"Yes, he tried to kill you when you returned luckily the Headmaster stunned him before anything happened. Supposedly he was interrogated last night."

Harry looked down and ran his hand through his hair. "Really, I can barely remember anything after I returned with the cup."

Hermione just nodded. "Madam Pomfrey said you were in a state of shock so it is not surprising."

Harry noticed Fleur was looking a little putout. Her eyes were burning a hole in the back of Hermione's head. "Fleur," Harry spoke gaining her attention as he leaned forward to grasp her hand. Her features dramatically softening as she turned to him. "Thanks for sticking around I know Beauxbatons must be preparing to leave. How are you feeling?"

A slight smile graced her lips. He had not seen her smile very often during her time at Hogwarts. "I am doing better. Zere will be a slight tremor for a few days. I am just glad eet is over. Something I 'ave you to zank for, no?"

At Harry's confused look she continued. "You fired zat red flare for me and pull me from the 'edge."

"Oh yes," Hermione jumped back into the conversation. "According to Professor Flitwick, someone charmed the hedge maze to react too violently. They think it was Professor Moody."

"Oui." Fleur gave Hermione a dirty look that put a crooked grin on Harry's face. This was probably Fleur's first Hermione experience. With fond exasperation, he glanced at the girl who was practically vibrating in her seat. He knew she meant no insult to Fleur after all she had come far from being the bushy-haired know it all but that did not mean she had fixed all of her social ineptitude. "Madame Maxime said zat Krum or the 'edge could have killed me eef you 'ad not pulled me away."

"Erm…" Harry wanted to say anyone would have helped like always but he felt that this time was different. He wanted to make sure she knew she was important and that she is his friend. Noticing he still had her hand he gave it a squeeze. "Your welcome Fleur. I am just glad you are safe."

"So Harry what happened after you grabbed the cup where did you go?" Hermione spoke interrupting what seemed to be a tender moment.

"Well," Harry released Fleur's hand to run his hand through his hair completely missing the frown that graced Fleur's delicate features. "You see the cup was a Portkey. It dropped Cedric and me in a graveyard and before we could figure out what happened Pettigrew..."

Before Harry could go any further the doors to the infirmary burst open allowing the Minister for Magic to strut in like some pompous peacock. Though if you looked closely you could see nervousness around his eyes. He was followed by a very harried looking Headmaster.

"Mister Potter it is good to see you are awake. I am here to deliver your winnings." Minister Fudge said as he negligently tossed the sack of gold onto the foot Harry Potter's bed. Before Harry could even reply the man had already turned to leave.

"A moment of your time if you will Minister Fudge." Headmaster Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles at the back of the man in a suit and bowler hat. The Minister sighed and seemed to deflate into himself before he turned around.

The world around Harry froze and muted once more. Except for Fleur, there was no way to mute Fleur's beauty. The annoyance was just as pronounced on Fudge's face even in a greyed out world. But there was something rather ominous in the headmaster's eyes and smirk. The paused professor gave Harry a chance to look the old man over. He held his knobby wand against his right leg, his arm was tense and the wand was ready to be used at any moment. The look on Professor Dumbledore's reminded him of the look the Weasley twins have when they know their prank is going as planned. It was not reassuring at all to Harry. He knew whatever his headmaster had planned was going to involve him and it was going to land him in a tight spot.

**+1 Wisdom**

**Quest: Headmaster Dumbledore requires you to explain the events of last night. Doing so puts you in the middle of a political spat between two powerful individuals. You have two options.**

**Lie  
Rewards:  
+2000 Experience  
+500 Reputation with the Minister for Magic  
+Silver Tongue Ability gained  
-1000 Reputation with Headmaster of Hogwarts  
-100 Reputation with Hermione Granger  
-25 Reputation with Fleur Delacour  
-Possible Destruction of the Wizarding world**

**Truth(At least the agreed upon truth)  
Rewards  
+2000 Experience  
+5 Reputation with Headmaster of Hogwarts  
+200 Reputation with Fleur Delacour  
+Your Mother will be proud  
-Destabilization of the Ministry for Magic  
-Possible Destruction of the Wizarding world**

The world went back into motion and full color. "Mr. Potter," Dumbledore some the conniving look gone now replaced with the look of a kindly grandfather. "Could you explain to the Minister and myself what happen after you left the maze."

"What is the point of this Dumbledore? I have places to be. I delivered the money to the boy as you wanted now I need to go."

"If you had the man in custody interrogated instead of kissed we would not have to do this at all. Besides, it will only take a moment. Now Mr. Potter if you would."

The look the Headmaster gave Harry told him not speaking was not an option. Fleur and Hermione seemed to have made themselves very small as to not garner any attention. They also wanted to know what happened. Harry never liked lying so he told them everything that happened except the part about being hit with the killing curse. He kept it to what he and his mum had come up with, he dodged while casting a blinding spell. Dumbledore and Hermione seemed very interested in the fictitious spell. He would have to come up with one later. Fleur stood in the back of the room with tears in her eyes while her hand covered her mouth to stop herself from making an audible gasp.

The Minister went from shades of white to Green to red and finally landing on purple. "Preposterous! That monster is not back. He is dead! The boy-who-lived killed him. I will hear nothing further on this. You watch yourself Dumbledore I know what you are planning but the Ministry will not be bullied by you. Good day."

"I have no plans for the Ministry, Cornelius," came Dumbledore's jovial reply as he followed the short man out of the infirmary without looking back.

**+2000 XP**

**++Level Up++**

**Level 13!**

A heavy silence fell on the room until Fleur broke it. "Is it true that monster has returned?"

Harry was a little hurt that she did not believe right away. Hermione obviously had as she plopped down in her chair while her eyes never stopped exploring his face looking for something he did not understand. Harry just nodded and looked away. He did not want to see the disbelief on the face of someone he had come to think of as a friend.

"I believe you," she said as she once again slid her hand into his. "I must go. I have to inform Madam Maxine. She will want to leave Hogwarts immediately." Harry turned to look into her sapphire eyes. "I would like to hear from you this summer. Will you write to me?"

Harry just managed to break eye contact otherwise he would never be able to respond. "Of course, I would like that too."

She graced him with one more smile as she released his hand. Then she seemed to glide from the room.

Hermione clearing her throat seemed to drag Harry back to reality. "So you have a thing for the French girl." There was a tinge of jealousy to her time that Harry could not believe. But the reputation in her status menu may have been on to something.

"No," Harry tried and failed to make it sound like the truth. "Anyway let's get out of here. I have been here long enough."

"But it has not been an hour yet."

"I am sure Pomphrey will understand." She will not but Harry did not care. He felt perfectly fine in fact he still felt better than ever. He threw off his blanket to make a run for it.

"Harry!" Hermione blushed and shouted at him. The boy in question looked down to see that he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. Hermione could not draw her eyes away from the tight-packed muscle Harry gained training for quidditch and the Triwizard tournament.

"If you are done staring. Can you transfigure some clothes for me? Or would you rather parade me around the castle like this."

There was a pause in Hermione's demeanor as if she was considering it. But then she squeaked as her cheeks pinked even more.

She spun around to hide her face. "You could do this yourself." Her wand flicked to and fro as the sheets on the next bed over turned into shoes, pants and a shirt that looked way too tight.

Harry had grabbed his wand. It felt completely dead to him like Gaia said it would. Harry pulled on his jeans, shoes and his new skin tight shirt. She also managed to make the shirt the same green as his eyes. Before he could make his escape Hermione called to him.

**Tutorial Complete**

**+500 XP**

**+1 Wisdom**

**+1 Intellect**

"Harry, don't forget your glasses." She sounded annoyed but he could hear the relief that the topic had been changed from his almost nakedness.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of this. Since some have asked no there will not be a Harem in this. With that being said Gaea will try her best to change that. On that note, this Chapter does have a lemon. It is marked so it can be skipped. I do not care for writing them so they will be few and far between.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 3 Mind Over Matter**

The drive to the Dursleys home was a quiet one. Harry was tired, he had not really slept the night before because every time he closed his eyes he saw Cedric fall lifelessly to the floor. So he spent much of his night and the train ride the next day reading to keep his mind off of it.

Vernon pulled the car into the driveway and turned it off. He messed with his rear view mirror until it faced Harry and spoke for the first time since they picked him up. "I expect no freakishness this summer. Your school finally found some sense and kept your freakish things there. So without your stick, you will have to act normal. You will find a list of things on your door I expect them to be completed by the end of the week. You do not want to find out what happens if they are not done. Do I make myself clear?"

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Uncle Vernon's List of Chores Spoiler Alert! It is a repeating Quest.**

**Vernon has commanded that you have the chores on the list done by the end of the week.**

**-Laundry Twice a Week +200 XP (0/2)**

**-Dusting the entire house +200 XP**

**-Straighten up the House and all the Rooms +1000 XP**

**-Vacuum Floors +200XP**

**-Mop Tile Floors +200XP**

**-Wash and Wax his and Petunia's Car +500 XP**

**-Maintain Petunia's Flower Bed +300 XP**

**-Clean Gutters +200 XP**

**-Clean Windows +400XP**

**-Rake Leaves +200 XP**

**-Mow the Lawn +200 XP**

**-Cook Dinner Nightly +200XP (0/7)**

**-Cook Breakfast Daily +200 XP (0/7)**

**-Wash Dishes Nightly +200 XP (0/7)**

**-Clean the Silver +200 XP**

**Rewards:**

**+2000 XP**

**+4 Vitality**

**+1 Strength**

**+1 Agility**

**Failure:**

**Vernon will get too into the drink and take out his belt.**

**Bonus:**

**?**

**Rewards:**

**+2000 XP**

**+?**

**+?**

**+?**

"Yes, sir."

"What was that? I did not hear you boy."

"Yes, SIR"

**Quest Accepted!**

"Good. Now fetch all of Dudley's supplies from the boot."

"Da, I can get my own stuff." Dudley unexpectedly announced.

"I know you are a good strong lad but let the freak handle it. He knows his place." With his piece being said Vernon rolled himself off his seat and slammed the car door shut. Harry glanced at his cousin and he would never have believed the guilt-ridden look that Dudley had if he had not seen it himself.

"Come on Diddikins let the boy get to work." Aunt Petunia said from the front seat as she got out of the car. Whatever courage Dudley had worked up had left him. The boy just shook his head and followed his mum inside.

Harry stretched as he got out of the car. "That was a first. Dudley actually offered to do something. I am just glad I could put my Hogwarts trunk in my inventory. I don't think I could survive without it for the summer if Uncle Vernon locked it away." The trunk had taken up half the space in his inventory. Which was amazing because of all the things he kept inside of it. He was determined to keep it hidden from Vernon after he learned he could earn intelligence points from reading. Harry had already gained four from reading his fourth year Transfiguration text last night and on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione had spotted his interest and lent him two advanced transfiguration books that she favored. He could not wait to crack them open later.

Harry grabbed all of his cousin's things from the boot. He had forgotten that Dudley had convinced his parents to also send him to a private boarding school. They had apparently picked him up just before Harry. Harry dropped his cousin's things at the boy's door and turned to his own room. The list Vernon had mentioned was taped to the door. Harry ripped it off without looking at it and went inside. The room had not changed and he doubted anyone had entered it since last August. The dust that had collected was evidence of that. He opened the window to let in some fresh air and so that Hedwig could come in when she arrived.

Harry wanted nothing more than to jump into bed and pass out but decided to put away his things first. He opened his wardrobe scowling at the moths that flew out and Dudley's old hand-me-downs that were hung in it. That was another thing that he was glad Vernon and Petunia failed to notice. Harry was not wearing Dudley's cast-offs. He was in a pair of tight-fitting jeans, some expensive looking trainers and a dark purple shirt that said "Transfiguration" then it would morph to say "Mind over Matter." He had a sneaky suspicion that the shirt only showed the words "Mind over Matter" to muggles.

He grabbed the cast-offs and threw them on the floor so he could fit his trunk in the wardrobe when he noticed that the wardrobe's back opened into a brightly lit forest. Harry felt the magic of the forest coaxing him through the doorway. He had not even realized that he stepped through until he felt the leaves crunch beneath his feet. He noticed that he stood there as naked as the day he was born but he really did not care the forest felt right and pure and he would not sully it with clothing.

"It is because you have already surpassed mortal senses." Harry turned to the voice to see his very naked Mother seemingly gliding towards him. "This place is sacred and sacred places often only allow the person minus all attachments. It also only allows you here in your true form." She wrapped him in a firm hug. "Hello, my love. I told you we would not be apart for long. I could not allow you to go on without a wand. You need to be able to defend yourself."

He returned the hug. He felt lighter just being in her presence. "Do I really need one mum? Could I not just learn wandless magic?"

"While I think you should learn that but it will not nearly as good as wanded at least not without several hundred years of experience under your belt. Think of it this way. Wandless to wanded magic is like that fatass Vernon getting into a fight with a trained martial artist. Why would you want to handicap yourself in such a way? It may be good in a pinch when they don't expect it but you will not be able to cast any semi-complicated magic."

Gaea pulled away and took Harry's hand to lead him through the forest. "All of these magical trees exist in your world or others but this place ties them all together. We are going to walk through the forest until you find one that your magic pulls you to. Now tell me did you get into that French girl's knickers or maybe you pulled Hermione's robe over her head during the train ride? I told you she doesn't wear underwear. I was right, wasn't I?"

Harry blushed and turned away. "No, of course not. I barely know Fleur and as for Hermione, she is my best friend. And I think Ron has a thing for her anyway."

Gaea's laughter only served to make him blush further. She pulled him in closer and whispered into his ear. "You are so adorable I could eat you up." She proved it by sucking lightly on his ear lobe. "Who cares if the idiot has feelings for her," she said after she finished making him very uncomfortable. after all, he was not wearing any pants there was no way to hide his shame. "You don't need to sacrifice your happiness for anyone else's. You are the Son of Gaea if you wanted all the women in the world I would toss them at your feet."

"I do not want all women. Just one who will love me for me." Harry said in exasperation.

"You shall," She responded. "And I may have to drag others along anyway."

Gaea was lucky that Harry had not been listening to that last bit instead he was focused on one tree in particular. In a trance, he moved towards a magical tree whose limbs were weighed down by apples.

"Oh, good choice." Her words brought him out of his stupor. "This tree is from an uncharted magical island off the coast of Greece."

"It is beautiful," Harry said as he ran his hand along the bark of the tree. As he did a woman with gorgeous golden red hair, lavender eyes, and skin that looked as if it was poured of golden honey pulled herself out from the tree. His hand was on her breast he tried to remove it but she just smiled and covered it with her own.

"She is an Epimeliad they do not speak and rarely show themselves. I wonder just what she wants in exchange for her blessed wood."

The girl nodded to Gaea in respect and placed her other hand on Harry's cheek. She pressed herself against him and her lips to his. The kiss, his first kiss, was slow and loving and full of promise. She eventually pulled away sucking on his bottom lip as she went. In his opinion, it was over far too quickly even if his lips were a bit swollen. She giggled as she sunk back into her tree leaving Harry with a euphoric smile, a branch and an apple in his hands. He placed both in his inventory.

Gaea tisked as the girl left. "All she wanted was a kiss. We are in the mystical realm where has all the sex gone."

Harry came off his first kiss high. "Why are you so interested in sex that you are pushing me on to everyone else?"

"Because I am horny damn it and I can't have you cause I would break you. And if you did not break I would never let you leave." Gaea recomposed herself after her outburst. "Eh...I mean I just wanted you to enjoy yourself. And anyway I am not truly here. I am just an apparition even if I can touch and converse with you. I could do anything more physical than that. Anywho, we have the wand wood and I have to say the apple is very unexpected but I know just the thing for its core."

Gaea snapped her fingers and the world shifted and the magical trees seemed to be speeding past them. The trees slowed and stopped suddenly.

Gaea looked around in confusion. "This is not right." She snapped her delicate fingers again but instead of moving to a different location all trees faded from existence except for one. It was a tree he had never seen before. It was covered in entirely of light pink flowers. The ethereal tree swayed in the non-existent breeze scattering hundreds if not thousands of pink petals into the wind. Despite the loss in petals the blooms never lessened. "Ugh, I should have known she would have interfered. I have not been in this plane in nearly a millennia so of course, she showed up."

Harry pulled himself out of his musings as a woman he had not noticed before jump down from one of the larger branches. If he had not known Gaea she would have been hands down the most beautiful creature in existence. Her hair was raven black like his own which only made her alabaster skin stand out in stark contrast. Her eyes were the same shade of pink as the blossoms in the tree but they were animalistic and leaned towards cruelty more often than kindness. But Harry could see there was hope in them as well. Unlike them, she wore a silver-white kimono though it hung loose to show a generous amount of cleavage. The strangest thing about her was the tall fox-like ears and the nine black furred tails that swayed behind her. She licked her luscious pink lips as she looked Harry up and down.

The women never looked away from Harry as she spoke. "So the Goddess is finally able to grace the mortal realm once again. There were some rumblings but who would have thought she would appear in Yggdrasil and she would bring such an interesting specimen." She had said the last bit as she circled around trailing her finger from his shoulder to shoulder.

"Yes, I have brought my son here to retrieve the wood for his wand. Is there something else or are you going to just keep pawing at him?"

The woman's ears had shifted at the moment he was named Gaea's son. She brought her finger to her chin in thought. "Is that so? If that is the case then I do have something I could use his help with." To Harry's embarrassment, her eyes shifted downwards briefly. "Yes, there is definitely something he could help with."

Harry cleared his throat drawing the attention of both women. "Before that, my name is Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you." He surprised himself as he sounded way more confident than he felt.

"He is polite too. I am Kimiko the nine-tailed Kitsune."

"Is that a name or a title?" Harry asked.

Kimiko hummed in response. "It has been long since I have spoken to another so I apologize for any rudeness. I tend to stay in my forest away from the mortal realms. Which is why I grabbed you before you left. I sensed a significant amount of magical power coming from you and would like to strike a bargain. I will give you materials for your wand and you will help me power the enchantment for my forest."

"But I thought I already have materials for a wand why would I need more?"

Kimiko scoffed. "You have apple wood. If you were an intellectual scholar it would suit you fine. But you are not. I can tell you are a warrior it is what brought you to me. It is the only reason we are having this conversation. Now, do we have a bargain?"

"What is wrong with your enchantments? And how do we charge them?"

"There is nothing wrong with them they are just centuries old and I cannot charge them myself." She said through clenched teeth. She hated having to explain herself.

"And there is no one else who could help you?"

She practically growled in response which put her sharp fangs on display. "Like I would ever allow some vile human on my land! No more questions. Is the bargain struck?"

Her face was inches from his own. "It is."

"Good." She smashed her lips into his hard enough to draw blood. Where his first kiss was gentle and loving this was savage and desperate. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth and explored like it was on a mission to discover every nook and cranny. She was the first to pull away but it was only to lick the blood off his lips and chin. She grabbed his hand and led Harry around her Sakura tree. "This way."

"H-how do we recharge the enchantments?" He asked as he tried to gather his wits about him through his smile seemed to be permanently affixed.

"Tantric ritual," is all she said as she untied her obi and let her kimono fall but before it could touch the ground it shifted into Sakura petals and blew it into the breeze. His eyes drifted down to lock into her shapely hips and her rather large backside considering that she stood several inches shorter than Harry.

**Lemon Start**

* * *

She turned around to face him and her breast bounced in the way that dreams are made of. She gracefully lowered herself into a bed of pink flowers. "Come," she said as she curled her finger.

Kimiko trailed kisses and soft bites along his jawline as he sat. "This is my first time," Harry admitted in shame. He did not want to disappoint her so he attempted to set her expectations low. But if anything she looked far more excited. Her breathing was heavy at the prospect of being his first. It only made her look far more sexy than before. He could tell without even looking that he was rock solid.

She pushed him down into the bed of flowers. "Then let me have my way. I am sure you will come to an understanding." She never gave him a chance to respond as she kicked one of her milky thighs over him to straddle his face. Her slick sex pushed down onto his nose and mouth. He was determined to give her what she wanted but his mind blanked as her warm wet mouth took in his fullness. His gasp sent shivers through her legs. He inhaled her heady scent, this along with the lude sounds of her mouth going up and down his length was intoxicating. It gave him a pleasure overload. Kimiko shook her butt playfully with her tails wrapping under his head to pull him in. Luckily with his mind in a fog, his body took over. He ran his tongue along the closed slit at first licking off the sweet wetness that had gathered. Harry pushed his tongue into the folds and this time it was Kimiko's turn to gasp. He listened to her mews and moans to find where she liked it most but it seems she was just about as sensitive as he was. He did find that she was most expressive at her entrance and at the round nub. So he used his thumb to rub the spot while his tongue went around her hole slightly dipping inside. He could feel her wetness running down his cheeks as her moans grew louder. She pushed herself down on his mouth as her tails pulled him closer to get his tongue further into her. He reached his free hand out to grab her breast. She placed her hand over his and made Harry squeeze down on her breast hard. Kimiko's head kicked back to let out a loud moan, she sat up and shuddered as she ground herself on his mouth. His nose rubbed against her puckered hole which only added to the her pleasure. She rode him for as long as she could to extend her climax.

Kimiko got off Harry and turned around. Her hand forcefully turned his head so she could lick her juices from his cheeks. When she finished she backed up to herself over his length. Ever so slowly she lowered herself, one hand on his chest the other pulling on one of her pink puffy nipples. As his head pushed past her lips she went rigid. It has been so very long since she had sex so she was tighter than she ever remembered.

Harry put his hands on her hips to give her extra support. "It's okay take your time but just imagine how good it will feel when I am all the way in." He had no idea what he was saying but it did seem to relax her.

She winced as she tried to lower herself once more. Kimiko shook her head and laid down on top of him with his manhood still pressing against her entrance. "I-it hurts. I cannot do it." Then, if Harry had been looking he would have seen the devious smirk that played along her lips. "Harry, you're going to have to do it for me."

"Me?" He tried to sound more manly but he failed completely. "But I thought it hurts."

She released the earlobe she had sucked on to whisper, "yes. It will hurt so good if you push that fat cock of yours into my tight. wet. pussy."

Harry's hips rose on their own accord pushing himself deeper inside of her. Kimiko's nails dug into his shoulders and back as she spasmed from the pleasure and pain. Once he filled her she relaxed and started to purr.

She was too busy kissing and licking his face and chest to notice him wrap his arms and pin her to him. She was so tight it was difficult to pull himself out and push himself back in. But she was getting wetter as he sped up. And with each pump into Kimiko shockwaves ran through her body. All she could do to stop screaming was to bite down on his shoulder. Her incisors broke skin his blood only added to her pleasure.

Harry worked himself in and out of her furiously. Her silky insides gripped on to him more with every thrust. The pain from Kimiko's bite only made Harry lose his control. He could feel his body working towards a crescendo. There was nothing he could do to stop or slow it down. He buried his length deep into her and released, filling her with his essence. His moans were music to Kimiko's ears until she covered his mouth with hers kissing him through their shared orgasm.

Her tongue once again invaded his mouth. She wrapped Harry in her tails to force them to stay connected as long as they could not that he wanted to pull out any time soon.

**Lemon End**

* * *

**You are now connected to the Nippon Magical Sanctuary.**

Soon Kimiko pulled from the kiss and laid her head on his chest. She purred as she snuggled into his side. "That should power the enchantments for a very long time but I think you should come to power them at least every two hundred years."

"What?" Harry asked through his euphoric haze. This seemed serious but at this moment he would probably agree to anything she asked.

"Did I not tell you as part of the bargain you have to return to power the enchantments every so often. I have decided that it should be every two hundred years." Kimiko wished she could just keep him for herself but she knew that he was young and needed to experience life.

"Two hundred years? What if I wanted to see you before that."

Kimiko tried to ignore the fluttering in her heart. So she sniffed arrogantly before she spoke, "I suppose I could allow you on to my lands. My forest can only be accessed through the portal at Mahoutokoro the Japanese magic school."

Harry felt himself at a loss. He did not know the proper procedure after sex so he decided to be blunt as always. "So what does that make us?"

"Harry I do not care for relationships or courting. If you would have me I would consider you my mate but that has far less possession than husband. I would like to see you sometimes to fulfill my carnal desires but otherwise, I would rather just hunt in my forest or sleep in my tree. But this does mean I have a say in who you lay with. I will not have you lowering yourself to the level of some unworthy peasant."

The woman was impossibly warm but Harry found it was more comfortable than not and he deep vibrating purr did not hurt either. Harry closed his eyes as he continued to caress her back. It had been a long day and he could use some sleep.

A cleared throat brought him out of his almost dreams. "Now that Harry has completed his side of the bargain I believe it is time for you to complete yours Kimiko."

Harry turned his head to see Gaea sitting in a comfortable looking armchair with a rather large smile. He had to force himself to meet her eyes as her legs were slightly open. "You were here."

"The whole time but I did have to take a break during your two-hour show." She said as she licked the tip of her index finger clean.

It seemed to take great effort for Kimiko to open her eyes. When she did the glare she gave Gaea would have made any mortal die on the spot but instead, Gaea just winked and laughed which sent a thrill down her and Harry's spin. Kimiko would never admit that so she just expressed her annoyance. "You are insufferable. Could you not let us sleep for a bit?"

"No, I know that when you sleep, Kimiko, you do it for months at a time. My time here is nearly up and we still have another stop to make."

"Fine," the Kitsune muttered as she unwrapped her tails from Harry and pulled herself from his manhood. The act elicited a moan from her that nearly sent Harry diving back in.

Harry shook the fog from his mind and stood next to Kimiko. He had to admit he found Kimiko's annoyed pouting rather cute so acting on instinct he kissed her soft lips. It was gentle and reassuring compared to the harsh kisses they shared just moments ago. "None of that now Kimiko. What do we need to do to create the wand?"

A sultry smile graced her lips as she spoke, "we have already done it. Each time I reached the height of pleasure I shed a single hair for you. There are nine hairs one from each of my tails. We just need to add a bit of power and shape it." She gestured to their bed, in the middle of it were nine long black hairs. But Harry did attempt to ignore the blood they had both shed and other things that they had left behind at the end of their act.

She grabbed his hand and pulled Harry to stand in the center of their Sakura bed. He could feel her pull at his magic through where their hands connected. He focused on that feeling and pushed his magic towards her.

**Magical Sense Ability Gained**

Kimiko physically had to stop herself from climaxing again as Harry's magic filled her. She pushed their combined will and magic outward to their coital bed. The Sakura petals, twigs and branches rose from the ground and rotated around them. Kimiko's nine hairs wove their way through it binding it and compressing it all together into a single elegant wand with black cherry coloring. There were two ridges that ran down the length of the wand that looked like tree limbs. Each limb was speckled with pink to give the illusion of cherry blossoms. All in all the wand looked simple, elegant and dangerous.

The wand hovered down into Harry's waiting palm. The feeling it had him upon contact was not as wholesome as his Phoenix wand. Instead, it sent a painful thrill through him that reminded him of Kimiko screaming out in pleasure just before she violently bit down on his shoulder. Kimiko's smile told him that she knew exactly what reaction he was having to the wand. The magic that elicited from that connection was a typhoon of lightning, wind, and hail that threatened to destroy all that it touched except for him, Kimiko and Gaea.

The awe-inspiring storm stopped abruptly and despite its threat, the world around them remained untouched. "Eleven and a half inches," Gaea spoke through an amused smile. "The wand is wholly and completely unsuited for any mundane or defensive spells. Any shields produced by it will be close to useless and if you attempt to use it in class it would most likely refuse you."

Kimiko huffed and turned away in annoyance. "So what if I don't care about boring things."

Her response went ignored as Gaea continued. "No, that wand is meant for battle. It is solely for the use of offense. The spells it weaves will be as violent as they are beautiful."

"Don't worry Kimiko I love it. It suits my needs perfectly," Harry said as pulled her into a comforting hug causing her to purr once more.

She nipped at his neck burrowed further into his embrace. "Are you sure?" She asked as she ground her sex against his thigh. "We could attempt to make another one," she whispered into his ear. Harry fell into her pace as he placed a kiss on the side of her neck and pulled her in closer.

Gaea cleared her throat once more. "No, I think this one suits him just fine and besides we are making a second wand to cover those areas that it lacks. Come on Harry dear it is time we got a move on." Gaea twisted Harry's free ear and pulled him out of Kimiko's embrace.

"Ow, ow, ow! That was not necessary," Harry complained after she let go. He furiously rubbed his ear in an attempt to get the pain to subside.

"Of course it was. She was getting ready to impale herself on you once again and I do not have another two hours to spare." Gaea turned to face the pouting kitsune. "Kimiko it was a pleasure to see you again."

"One last thing. Harry you gave me something sacred, you gave me your first and it will be something I will always cherish. So let me give you something in return." Kimiko leaned in one more time to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Harry could feel a fluttering of power enter him through their connection. Kimiko drew back and spoke, "you will most likely have several animal forms but I have given you your first. When you are ready it will come naturally to you. This form will grow in power as you do."

After one last kiss, she stepped back and turned to the Goddess. "I am glad you are back Gaea-chan and thank you for bringing Harry by. That was just what I needed," Kimiko said as she stretched to give Harry one last display of her assets. "Now I feel like I am going to sleep for the year. Harry feel free to come back anytime you are always welcomed into my forest. And if I am asleep do not worry wake up sex is the best."

Harry watched as Kimiko winked and hopped back into her tree. "Wait, I thought we came here by accident that she pulled us in?"

"Oh is that what you thought Harry dear," was all Gaea said before she snapped her fingers. The world shifted and they were standing in front of a cave. The deciduous foliage loomed over the entrance to give it some secrecy from any who may wander their way near the cave.

Pushing the vines out of the way, Gaea led Harry into the warmly lit cavern. The green moss that covered the floor felt like lush carpet between Harry's toes. "Welcome," A soft lush voice spoke from deeper in the cave. "I had been expecting you earlier but I knew it was too much to ask for Kimiko to stick to my schedule."

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, if I had known you were expecting us. How did you know about Kimiko?"

"I did not really know but I knew she would never let this opportunity pass her up. Really the power coming off of you in your true form is ridiculous." The woman stepped or rather slithered into the light of the room. She had the upper half of a gorgeous woman with bronzed skin, green hair, and red eyes while her lower half was that of a snake with deep emerald scales that matched her hair. "It is good to see you again Goddess the land is never the same without you." The two women fell into a loving embrace. And it is good to meet you as well Harry." She released Gaea and pulled him into her arms.

"Harry," Gaea spoke. "This is Echidna. She is considered to be the mother of all magical creatures. But like Kimiko, she has retreated from the mortal realm."

"Yes, I understand you are crafting a new wand. Let me see the wood you have." Harry set the branch in her palm. Echidna hummed as she examined the wood and rolled it between her fingers. "We can make a fine scholar's wand with this apple wood branch. Now, Harry is it true you know the serpent's tongue?"

"I do but I do not use it much. It is associated with dark wizards back home."

"_Nonsense,"_ She hissed. _"There are many applications to serpent's tongue some of which are quite pleasurable." _Even in the snake language, Enchidna sounded sexy enough to make Harry shiver.

"I will have to find some books on it then. There is not much I know about it."

The snake woman winked at Harry reminding him that his body was still on display. "There is only so much you can learn from a book." She said as she took his hand in hers and slowly guided him up to her scales towards her waist. It felt smooth and silky to the touch. Enchidna's breathing grew heavy as she moved his hand up towards her core. Harry licked his lips as he was about to reach it but before he did his fingers brushed against something loose. She stopped and pulled his hand away bringing an emerald scale with it.

"Looks like we have found your wand core." Enchidna's voice was more husky and sexier than ever. Her cheeks were dusted with a pink blush as she placed the core and branch in Harry's hand. "Now all we have to do is make the wand."

"Is that it? There is nothing you want for it?" Harry manfully ignored Gaea's snort in the background. He was not offering just so he could get in her pants or well whatever it is when she is not wearing pants or has a snake's tail instead of legs.

"No, you have already done it when you ended that worm who thought that living a thousand years made him king. The worm got what it deserved, killed by an untrained twelve-year-old in a sewer."

"You heard of that."

"Of course killing a basilisk does not go unnoticed in the world of serpents. Quickly, My scale will lose it's inherent magic fast so focus your magic to our connection. I will shape and give the magic intent to forge your wand." Echidna covered his hand and artifacts with her own.

Harry could feel her draw upon his magic just as Kimiko had done. The emerald scale stretched taking on a more crystalline appearance until it appeared to be a size of a thick long needle. The Applewood stripped itself of its bark revealing its golden honey interior. The scale then sunk into the wood as the wand became unbelievably straight with an ornate handle that bulbed at the end. The wand settled back into his grip. A warm yellow light illuminated Harry as he and his new wand made a connection for the first time. The world around him hummed in a multitude of languages. The wood was soft and warm to the touch. The wand itself looked like it belonged in a museum as a fine renaissance piece.

"Ten and a half inches," Gaea chimed in after the new connection died down. "It is soft and adaptable. A true scholars wand suited for learning new magic and languages. It is good at all magic with the exception of offensive and dark magic. In battle, it leans towards shields and battlefield manipulation. I would consider it a good yin to Kimiko's yang."

Echidna interrupted Harry's moment of awe. "It's done. Now you two should get going. My stories are about to start."

"T-thank you. It's perfect."

Gaea just nodded to the mother of magical creatures and snapped her fingers. The world shifted again until they appeared in front of the portal that led back into the Dursley's house.

Gaea pulled Harry into her bosom. "Harry, I will not be able to make a connection with you like this for a while but you will hear from me through the game. Do not forget your quest as one of those dark areas is nearby. And I expect you to train and keep up with your school work though I have pulled some strings to help in that department."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you will see. Now go my time is up." Gaea lightly pushed him to the doorway.

"Love you mum," Harry said but she was already gone. So he sighed and stepped back into reality. The portal to the mystical world was gone now it was just the back of a wardrobe. He was clothed again and he held a wand in each hand.

**Kimiko**

**Weapon Type: Wand**

**+Increases all damage done by offensive Magic**

**+Fire Element Spells Require no Wand Movements or Incantations**

**+Wind Element Spells Require no Wand Movements or Incantations**

**+Illusion Spells Require no Wand Movements or Incantations**

**Eleven and a half inches long. The wand is wholly and completely unsuited for any mundane or defensive spells. Any shields produced by it will be close to useless and if you attempt to use it in class it would most likely refuse you. Outside of that, she is completely devoted to her Master and if you let her she will whisper sweet nothings into your ear. That, or ask you to set the world afire to quench her bloodlust. The power of Kimiko's spells is second to none.**

He held up the black cherry wand, "You are obviously Kimiko. No other name could ever work for you. And you," he said looking his other brilliant wand. He did not know why he felt the need to name them but undoubtedly the right thing to do as Kimiko purred in his hand. "You are a bit more difficult. You have come from two very different sources but both were very sweet and lovely as your honey golden coloring. That's it then you are Honey." The warmth that ran up his arm from the wand made him feel loved. It seems that she liked the name.

**Honey**

**Weapon Type: Wand**

**+Learn at an Increased Rate while Equipped**

**+All Magical Languages can be Learned while Equipped**

**+Intellect and Wisdom Doubled while Equipped**

**Ten and a half inches long. Honey is soft and adaptable. A true scholars wand suited for learning new magic and languages. She is good at all magic with the exception of offensive and dark magic. In battle, it leans towards shields and battlefield manipulation**.

Harry opened his inventory. Kimiko bristled at the thought of being put away. "It's ok," he reassured the wand. "This way we can always be together and we will be able to feel each other while you are in there." Harry had found that he could feel a connection to the special items in his inventory like Gryffindor's sword which allowed him to summon it immediately. This calmed Kimiko and Honey enough to allow him to put them in his wand slot. "If by the end of the week you don't like it we can get some wand holsters."

A smile came to Harry's face as he remembered the last few hours. "Guess my summer holiday has gotten off to a good start. I wonder if my time with Kimiko ended up in my photo album." The feeling of amusement carried over his bond with Kimiko. The feeling turned smug after his next comment. "After my time with you, I doubt anything could surprise anymore."

A knock at Harry's door pulled him out of his conversation with his new wands. "Harry, can I come in?" His cousin whispered through the door.

Harry opened the door to let the boy in. Harry groaned internally as Dudley's eyes locked onto the trunk sitting in the middle of the room. "Get in and sit down Dud."

His cousin did as told as Harry shut the door. Before Harry could ask what we wanted Dudley spoke without preamble. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Harry was wrong, he could still be surprised.

"I'm sorry for everything. For how I treated you growing up. For how my parents treat you." The boy was leaned over looking at his feet with his hands clapped together nervously from his seat on the bed.

Harry narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not that I am not thankful for your change of heart, Dudley, but why now?"

Dudley looked up to meet Harry's eyes for the first and almost flinched as those emeralds bored into his. "You remember how I asked, no," Dudley's expression twisted into one of shame. "I cried, begged and screamed until they would send me to a boarding school since you were going to one. You couldn't have anything I didn't. Anyway, I went and it was nothing like I expected. I still stupidly thought that even without my parents and friends I would be Big Dud. The man in charge and the big man on campus. You should have seen how surprised I was when a girl two years above me shouted Free Willy as she pushed me into the lake during my first week of school. Since then people would throw water at me shouting Free Willy in the hallways or at lunch. My name became Willy or fatty or big'n. After Christmas hols it became Butterball because this American at school said I reminded him of his fat Christmas turkey. Even the teachers laughed at me." Dudley clenched his fist. "You know I have never been good at the school stuff but Pennington's expects good grades so the teachers just let it all slide because I was making them look bad with my poor grades."

Dudley took a deep breath to calm himself down. "It was March and the whole year had been so horrid. I was about to give up but one day I was crying in one of the bathroom stalls. It was the only place I could eat my lunch without being picked on. One of the upper years heard me, I thought my only hiding place had been found out and there was going to be nowhere safe for me. But instead of picking on me he said, listen fat arse. Justin really isn't the nicest of people but his heart is in the right place. Anyway he said, listen fat arse if you keep hiding and crying about it nothing is going to change. When you are ready to do something about this join the boxing class. We will get your arse into shape. Then he just left. I still spent two weeks stewing in misery before I joined. It was the best decision I ever made. They don't allow me to cry or whine about anything. I either do it or I don't. If I don't I will most likely get my ass laid out in the ring but It's all on me. I have never felt better about myself and my grades are slowly improving."

Harry had relaxed during his cousin's little confession even if he had to hold back a laugh at times. He was still confused at the Free Willy joke but just chalked it up to being a muggle thing. "That's great Dud and for what it's worth I think going through this will only make you a better and stronger person. I forgive you for the past. So let's start fresh." He stuck his hand out.

Dudley stood and clasped Harry's hand with his own. "Harry, I convinced Da to let me join a boxing gym nearby. Do you want to join it with me?"

**Quest: It's time to get fit! Join Iron Will Gym.**

**Tired of being scrawny waif? Want to learn how to defend yourself or do you want to learn how to box like a champion. Iron Will can do that. Join Iron Will now!**

**Make it through a week of training.**

**Rewards**

**+6500 XP**

**+4 strength**

**+4 agility**

**\+ New title Muscle Mage: Stats gained in workout facilities doubled. **

**+?**

**Failure**

**-Kicked out of the gym.**

**-Physical stats gained at a slower rate.**

**-Kimiko will break you.**

**Do you want to join Iron Will Boxing Gym?**

"Sure Dud. Sounds like a good way to get to know my cousin better."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of this. Thanks for all the comments and such.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Long Day**

Harry was already regretting his agreement to start boxing with Dudley. His cousin hadn't told him just how early it started until he was rudely awakened by Dudley this morning at 5 AM. Apparently, the gym was a little over two miles away and we had to be there by 7 AM. So they half walked half ran their way to the gym. It was a mix because Dudley only had about a month or two of workouts under his belt unlike Harry's years of Quidditch practices. At least he got **200 XP **for making the quick breakfast of eggs and toast for his relatives.

Inside the gym was sparse like half the equipment was missing. It still had everything they needed like weights, treadmills, boxing ring, punching bags, and other various specialized equipment. An older man in at least his mid-fifties hobbled towards. "Good, you on time fat boy but why did you bring your scrawny girlfriend with you."

Before Harry could deliver an indignant response Dudley quickly spoke ignoring the insult. "He's my cousin. I asked him to join me."

"You know I don't train girls. Ex-wife took that half of the business in the divorce."

"I am not a girl you old codger." But before Harry could truly work up a temper Dudley elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look that told him to shut up.

"What's your name girl?" The man said looking down at his clipboard as if he was looking for it on the list.

"It's Harry." He said through gritted teeth.

The man never looked up from his paperwork. "I am sure it is Susan. Now strip down to your skivvies and hop on the scale. I need to see what I am working with."

"I can see why you're divorced," Harry mumbled quietly before he spoke up. "What about Dud?"

"He's already done his weigh in at school and they already faxed his files. Now hurry up I am an old codger remember I can't just stand here all day."

Harry went down to his boxers and stepped on the scale. Dudley's brow rose at the muscle on his cousin but he noticed there was no fat, his joints we're too nobby and his bones showed were they shouldn't. The scars were another thing that Dudley and the old codger took note of though neither said anything. Dudley did his best to try and guess what they were from, the one on Harry's shoulder left him stumped but the one on his bicep looked like a knife wound, the pockmark on his stomach was result of thrown rocks after a game of Harry hunting and finally the two linear scars that stretched almost the entirety of his back. There were hints of others on his back but they had faded over the years to the point they were not nearly as noticeable. Dudley had known they were there but had never seen it. His mum always took him out on those nights when his Da got too into the scotch. It happens when he lost a client or did not make a sale.

"So, what are you? forty-three, forty-four kilos?"

"Thirty-nine and a half."

There was a brief pause then the man scribbled something down. "Alright, get dressed. You two eaten breakfast?"

"I have but he hasn't," Dudley spoke. They snuck out after Harry had made breakfast for his family. He had tried to convince Harry to eat but Harry would not touch it.

The old man grimaced and reached into his pocket to pull out some sort of breakfast bar. "I will supply breakfast from now on." The old man took another look at Harry. "Maybe lunch sometimes too. Dudley, you know your morning routine get to it."

"What do I do?" Harry said in annoyance. He was tired and hungry and this man was pushing his buttons.

"Eat this and meet me in front of the gym. He tossed Harry the chocolate and granola breakfast bar and headed towards the back door.

The bar did not stand a chance as Harry ripped it open and gobbled it down. He only stood outside the front doors for a few minutes when the old codger came driving up in a golf cart.

"Where we going?" Harry curiously asked.

"We aren't going anywhere, Karen. You are going to run until I get tired. And since I am an old codger I am going to sit right here and watch you. If you go too slow, I will run you over. When I say Down you will drop and do 10 push ups then the next time I say Down you will drop and do 15 sit-ups so on and so forth. If you are too slow to drop, I will run you over. If you take too long, I will run you over. Do you understand?"

"Not r-"

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Run as if your life depends on it. It kinda does cuz of the nutcase on a golf cart.**

**Survive the run!**

**Rewards:**

**+500 XP**

**+4 Vitality**

**+1 Strength**

**+1 Agility**

**+Extreme Conditioning Passive Skill: Doubles your Sprint time.**

**Bonus: Complete 8 of 10 Exercises correctly**

**+2 Intelligence**

**+4 Agility**

**+Moving Target Passive Skill: Your Quick Damn Quick. Your enemies will find you even harder to hit when you are on the move or dodging.**

"Good, now I have a bit of a lead foot when I get distracted so pay attention. And Sally, my name is Coach. If you refer to me as anything else you will regret it." Coach saw Harry glaring at him almost hard enough to set him aflame. "I like that look but if you think you hate me now just wait to see how much you hate me at the end of the week. Now get going Jessica I am not getting any younger."

"I am going to kill Dudley when we get home," Harry mumbled as he set off. He set a decent pace, one that he used for Quidditch practice. It was going fine for the first five minutes until he heard a high pitched horn and that stupid machine ride up on his heels. Harry stumbled in pain.

Harry's cursing was interrupted by his new trainer. "You're slowing down Annabelle. Speed it up."

Harry grunted as he sped up and wondered how long he would be running today. Coach had definitely moved up to old bastard from old codger.

"Down!"

**Do 10 push-ups! You have 45 seconds to pass.**

**Rewards **

**+100 XP**

Harry dropped to the ground and got to work. He had only been running for ten minutes so it was easy for him to knock them out in thirty-eight seconds. He had a smug grin as he popped back up into a run.

**+100 XP**

Coach was already on his heels as he started to run again honking his squeaky horn. Harry jumped forward to avoid just being clipped by the front of the cart.

**Successful Dodge! **

**+50 XP**

Harry sprinted ahead to put some space between himself and that damn cart. But just when he thought he might get to run at a normal pace he heard the old bastard shout.

"Down!

**Do 15 sit-ups! You have 45 seconds to pass**

**Rewards **

**+100 XP**

Harry was not phased he would show this bastard he was not going to give up. He dropped down and did his sit-ups with time to spare. Then started to run again.

**+1 Agility**

**+100 XP**

**+Running Skill Gained: Reduces the stamina cost for action.**

**+1 Vitality**

This went on for the next hour and a half. Harry had only screwed up one of the exercises and had dodged that damn cart at least two dozen times. Harry himself felt like he was going to die. He did not understand how he could still put one for in front of the other. He had pushed himself beyond his limit but one positive was that it was pushing his **Vitality** stat through the roof. He had gotten ten **Vitality **just from this run.

"Down!"

Harry dropped to the ground sluggishly and did his sit-ups just barely making it in the time frame.

**+100 XP**

**+1 Strength**

He stumbled forward, he was done, he just could not do this turned to tell this old bastard were here could stick this training.

"Alright, Rebecca, you're done. Walk it off for a bit and head inside." The old man checked his watch and did a few mental calculations." It's 9:30 now so we will hit the weights for a bit before I send you two home."

Harry had not noticed that he was standing in front of the gym doors. He legs and arms felt like dead weight. "How the hell am I going to lift weights? I can barely move," he mumbled as he watched Coach speed off in his cart.

**Quest Completed!**

**Run as if your life depends on it. It kinda does cuz of the nutcase on a golf cart.**

**Survive the run!**

**Rewards:**

**+500 XP**

**+4 Vitality**

**+1 Strength**

**+1 Agility**

**+Extreme Conditioning Passive Skill: Doubles your Sprint time.**

**Bonus Completed!**

**9/10 Exercises Completed Correctly**

**Rewards:**

**+2 Intelligence**

**+4 Agility**

**+Moving Target Passive Skill: Your Quick. Damn Quick. Your enemies will find you even harder to hit when you are on the move or dodging.**

"**Observe," **Harry said as he looked at his new skills. They were the first ones he had gotten since he met Gaea and became the Gamer. Last night still felt surreal to him despite how natural it felt during the moment. It was very strange to him that he felt so free in the Mystical Realm as Gaea called it. Even now Harry felt freer than ever. His worries were not so monstrous as he thought they were. Voldemort was still hunting him down but now he was the Gamer. It was all settling in that this is all very real. He had just gained real skills from the game and now that he thought about it this is just what he needed. His entire life he just scraped by barely surviving his encounters with death. Gaea and the Game may not be able to stop Voldemort for him but she was giving him a fighting chance. That was more than anyone else has ever done for Harry since that fateful Halloween when it all began. She wanted him to train hard this summer and focus on learning his magic. She had given the tools to him to do just that. Harry decided at that moment he was never going to let her down.

**Running (28/100)**

**+Increases running speed, endurance, and sure footing while running.**

**+Increases adaptability to the terrain.**

**+Sure footing and terrain adaptability will increase at a higher priority than speed.**

**Sprinting (15/100)**

**+Current Sprint Time 30 Seconds**

**+Increases sprinting speed, endurance, and sure footing while sprinting.**

**+Increases adaptability to the terrain.**

**+Speed will increase at a higher priority than sure footing and terrain adaptability**.

**Extreme Conditioning Passive Skill **

**Doubles your Sprint time**

**Moving Target Passive Skill (1/100)**

**+Gamer Aided Dodging System**

Harry went into the gym to meet up with Dudley. His strength had already returned to him and any fatigue he felt at the end of his run had already been washed away. Dudley was doing jump rope at the back of the gym.

"Grab a rope Harry and give it a try." His cousin said as Harry approached. Dudley was drenched in sweat from whatever his morning workout had been but there was a smile on his face. It was not like the smug smile he got when the Dursley gave him a toy or sadistic like when he was pushing other kids around but instead he looked content. It made Harry want to try harder. He hated the training aspect of Quidditch he just wanted to go out and play the game but to see Dud enjoying his training really made Harry want to be the same. So not wanting to disappoint his cousin Harry grabbed a rope. Before he started Harry studied Dudley as he had never jump roped before.

"Well, Lisa what are you waiting for?" Coach spoke up from behind Harry startling the boy. "Never jump roped before?"

"Erm...No," Harry responded awkwardly as he shifted his stance.

"Just do as he is doing. Take a moment to practice then I will time you."

Harry just nodded and took a moment to observe his cousin. Dudley's stat screen popped up without him even uttering the word.

**Status  
Name: Dudley Dursley  
Race: Human  
Titles: Harry's Cousin, Amateur Boxer, Big Dud, Butterball**

**Level: 11 Class: Muggle  
Experience 620/ 8800  
HP: 574 MP: Null  
Strength: 25 Attack PWR: 10.80  
Agility: 10 Crit Chance: 0.86%  
Intellect: 3 HP Regen: Null**

**Wisdom: 5 Mana Regen: Null  
Vitality: 8 Stam Regen: 0.50/hour  
**

Harry imitated Dudley's stance to jump rope with him but be he could he **Observed** his new Coach as well. He decided that he was going to abuse this skill because with the number of people hunting him it would be good to know just who they were at a glance. And it seemed the Game agreed with him.

**+1 Wisdom**

**Status  
Name: Coach Douglas Morgan  
Race: Human  
Titles: the Coach, Former Pro-Boxer, Gym Owner, Divorced**

**Level: 21 Class: Muggle  
Experience 16479 25200  
HP: 1200 MP: Null  
Strength: 62 Attack PWR: 37.60  
Agility: 44 Crit Chance: 1.64%  
Intellect: 32 HP Regen: Null  
Wisdom: 45 Mana Regen: Null  
Vitality: 50 Stam Regen: 6.64 /hour  
**

"Hurry up and get started, Anita. We aren't baking a casserole here." Harry grunted and only got two jumps before he tripped over it. "Clear it and keep going. The longer you take the longer you'll be here. And I got all day girlie."

It took several more tries until he got into a rhythm. He still messed up but he was becoming more consistent with it as coach shouted out things he needed to do to jump rope properly. After a few minutes, he was worried that the old man was not even keeping time. His calves and arms were starting to burn when the stat points started to come in.

**+1 Agility**

It was like clockwork after a minute another stat point would hit.

**+1 Vitality**

Then after another minute, there was another stat point.

**+1 Strength**

This went on for another ten minutes before Coach called time. In that time Harry had picked up four more in Agility, and three in Strength and Vitality. He could not believe it just a few simple exercises and some of his stats had already doubled.

Coach dragged the two of them over to the free weights. They went through three sets of each different exercise. Harry did not gain much in the way of stats until the last set of the exercise. At the end of the weight training, he had only gained three in strength. Between the sets, Harry tried to figure out why he had gained so few stats. It was then he noticed he was not physically tired like he had been during the run or jump rope. His Vitality stat was quite high in comparison with the other one and he figured that was working against him.

Coach pulled him from his thoughts. "You two did good work today. I expect you here tomorrow at 7 AM. Charlotte, you will follow your cousin's warm-up routine since you should be able to handle it. I will show you how to punch then we will hit the bags. Now, do 30 push-up, 30 sit-ups, and 30 crunches. Then stretch and you free to go for the day. Oh, don't forget 100 quid by Friday."

They were in there for another half hour before they were out the door. "Dud, a hundred pounds a month to get trained by that nutter? Where am I supposed to get a hundred pounds sterling?"

"It's a hundred quid a week. Boxing ain't cheap."

"A week." Harry squeaked out.

"And I don't know. I could tell Da it went up to two hundred then I pay for the both of us. It's not like they don't owe ya."

"No, I don't want anything from your parents," Harry said harshly before he just sighed and wiped the sweat from his face with his shirt. "Sorry Dud. I know you are trying to help. I will figure something out. My parents left me money I just have to figure out how to get to it. You good to try and run home? I don't feel like walking. It feels like someone is watching me."

"Ya but let's take it slow. By the way, you did really good today. Coach was just testing your level that's why you jump roped and ran for so long. I think you impressed him."

Harry snorted. "I am sure I did which is why he kept calling me a girls name."

"It made you want to prove him wrong dinnit? That's why he was doing that. Anyway, I can see if we have some vitamins at home for you to take. It might help. We should have a whole cabinet full cause that one time Mum got on that pill craze to help me lose weight." Dudley kicked a rock in front of him. Talking about his weight was still a sore subject even if he was trying to get better.

**Quest Alert**

**Dudley is ashamed of himself and your malnourished state is embarrassing. It makes people think you are a girl. If only there was some magical potion that could help you two.**

**Go to Apothecary in Diagon Alley and find help!**

**Rewards:**

**+Potions you need.**

**+500 XP**

**+?**

**Bonus:**

**You are being watched! Don't get caught going to Diagon Alley.**

**+1000XP**

**+Silent Steps skill**

Harry quickly agreed to the quest as he and big Dud set off. It confirmed that he was being watched not that he was surprised. He had felt their eyes on him all morning. Whoever it was were not attacking so it was not death eaters. They made good time back to the Dursleys where they split up into their respective rooms.

Harry went through his quest log. He remembered there was one about getting money without going to Gringotts. The very anti-goblin quest stated that there was someone very loyal to him that would be willing to retrieve his money. His mind immediately went to Hermione but that was impossible. There was no way the Goblins would let her into his vault. As far as he knew the Goblins would never let a human in his vault except him. Wait. It hit him. Someone completely loyal that's not human.

"Hedwig! Can you carry a message to Gringotts and bring me back the money?" She gave him a look that made him feel little for questioning her. He scribbled a note then searched his trunk for his key. Harry did not have it. It was still with either Professor Dumbledore or the Weasleys. "Well bollocks. Sorry, Hedwig no message after all."

The snowy owl did not look pleased and flew over to his shoulder to yank on his hair. "Stop. Stop that Hed. Okay, I will write another letter for you to take." This time it was to Hermione. There were some questions he had for her from those advanced transfiguration books, anyway. The very pleased looking owl took off as soon as it was attached to her leg.

Harry flopped back on to his rickety bed. His stomach was rumbling from all the morning exercises and no food. "Ugh really wish I could have a Hogwarts lunch right now. I wonder if Dobby would make a delivery?"

"Great Harry Potter sir has called for Dobby! Dobby is so lucky! What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter?" The house elf was bouncing on the balls of his feet with his ears flopping as he did.

"Dobby you're here!" Harry's stomach rumbled. "Erm could you bring me some lunch."

"Of course!" The tiny elf shouted. "There are many leftovers from the feast. Not many were in the mood for eating after the Headmaster Beardy's speech." Dobby disappeared and reappeared a moment later with a large basket. Dobby snapped his fingers. Harry's bed shifted to turn into a long bench and his three-legged desk extended out making a dining table. The contents flew out of the basket to settle on the table. There were chicken legs, sausages, rolls, peas, mashed potatoes chocolate cake and Harry's favorite, treacle tart. It was way more food than he could possibly eat.

Harry opened his door to call Dudley over when the boy in question stepped out of the bathroom. His hair was still wet as he had just gotten out of the shower. "Dud, a friend brought me too much lunch. Do you want some?"

"If that is what that smell is then for sure."

I waved him into my room. "Just don't freak out the one who brought it is a house elf. And he can be a bit emotional."

"What is a-" Dudley trailed off as he saw the gray creature.

"Dobby this is my cousin Dudley. He is going to join us for lunch. Now let's eat I am starved." The two boys dug into food but Harry saw that someone was missing. "Dobby you can join us for lunch. I mean you're the one who brought the food."

"Y-you would let a house elf sit at your table?" Dobby had taken off one of his hats to crush it between his hands. The nervousness was written all over the elf.

"Of course you are my friend."

Before the elf could break out into tears Harry pulled out the bench next to him for Dobby to sit.

"So how did you two meet?" Dudley asked between bites this was some of the best food he has ever had. Harry broke down the first time he met Dobby and all the other times Dobby helped him while leaving out the worst parts of it. Dudley liked Dobby the moment he heard that Dobby was behind dropping the pudding on his Da's coworkers head. It was hilarious to him when it happened and it is even funnier now.

"Harry why don't you have Dobby get you money for you. You said he can pop anywhere."

"You're right. Dobby could you go to Gringotts for me?"

The house elf looked to the ground as nervousness overtook him again. "Dobby could if he was your house elf."

Harry swallowed uncomfortably. He already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask he just hoped that Hermione will not kill him too hard. "Would you like to be my-"

Harry did not even complete his question before Dobby exploded with an exuberant reply. "Dobby wants nothing more than to be the Great Harry Potter's house elf."

"Okay so how do we do that?" Harry knew he was going to regret this maybe not today or tomorrow but someday he would be surrounded by dozens of little elf children screaming "Great Harry Potter sir!" at the top of their lungs.

Harry felt Dobby's magic latch on to his. It was almost like a leech feeding off tiny bits of his magic. The amount it took was not enough to make matter in the grand scheme of things.

**-15 MP Permanently**

"It is done Great Master Harry Potter sir."

**Quest Complete!**

**Quest: Kill all Goblins! **

**Part 1: Due to your unique heritage and capabilities you cannot enter Gringotts unless you want a painful death. This means you cannot access any of your lovely gold or family heirlooms. Find a way around this inconvenience. **

**Suggestion: You already know someone who completely loyal to you and has a unique way to travel.**

**Rewards:**

**Access to your stuff!**

**1250XP**

**The next part of the quest.**

**A loyal Servant**

**+1250 XP**

**+Companion Gained: Dobby**

**You will receive 50% of any XP your companions have earned.**

**New Quest!**

**Quest: Kill all Goblins! **

**Part 2: A Loyal Servant! Dobby is more than a House Elf. He is your house elf! Assign him task as they come along and build a strong relationship with him! House elfs may be long-lived but they cannot function without work. Assign him enough task to keep him busy for the week!**

**Rewards:**

**+300 Reputation to Dobby**

**+800 XP**

**The next part of the Quest.**

**Dobby the Story Teller!**

"Just call me Harry from now on." At Dobby's scrunched up face he added, "or Harry Potter but none of that other business." The elf nodded slowly as if to just agree but he would still do whatever he wanted.

"Umm Harry Potter sir do you think you could help Winky?"

Harry closed his eyes and the screaming elf children popped into his mind. Dudley's chuckle brought him back to reality. "Sure Dobby but I remember that she was in a bad place. So make sure she is cleaned up before you bring her here. You can still get into Hogwarts right?"

Dobby stopped bouncing for a moment and his eyes slid off Harry to look at something just behind Harry's left shoulder. Then just a suddenly the elf was back in motion. "Yes, Dobby can go back to Hogwarts. Does Harry Potter want Dobby to go to Gringotts for him?"

"Yeah, but can you get the Goblins to convert galleons into a thousand pounds and I will need at least 50 galleons. Wait a tick, can you get potions for me?

Dobby pulled at his ears in worry. "No, Dobby can only go places he is allowed to. Harry Potter sir would have to talk to the wizard in charge of the store."

As Dobby was about to smash his head in with the bottom of the desk lamp Harry grabbed him. "No Dobby the pounds and galleons is enough. It's fine I am not upset. As my house elf, I order you never to punish yourself."

"D-Dobby can do that. Anything from your parent's vault?"

"I didn't even know they have a vault. I guess anything you think I might want for now."

Dudley who had been following along in astonishment grabbed Vernon's list off the table. "Dobby can you do this too? My Da gave it to Harry as chores."

Dobby clutched the list to his chest like he was given a brand new toy. "Dobby will see it done."

"Just make sure you spread it out over the week. There is no need for the Dursleys to see that I am finished up early."

**Quest Completed!**

**Quest: Kill all Goblins! **

**Part 2: A Loyal Servant! Dobby is more than a House Elf. He is your house elf! Assign him task as they come along and build a strong relationship with him! House elfs may be long-lived but they cannot function without work. Assign him enough task to keep him busy for the week!**

**Rewards:**

**+300 Reputation to Dobby**

**+800 XP**

The overjoyed elf nodded his head and vanished. "You have made some weird friends at Hogwarts."

**New Quest!**

**Quest Completed!**

**Quest: Kill all Goblins! **

**Part 3: Dobby the Storyteller! There is one way in which house elves resemble human servants. They both know their former master's deep dark secrets. There are many other stories a house elf can tell as they have no written history their histories are passed down by word through generations. Their history runs deeper and darker than many other magical creatures. They know things that you cannot and will not find in any of your history books. The only thing is that house elves are very secretive about their history they will not tell it to anyone but house elves. Become one of the house elves. Become family with Dobby. Learn their history.**

**Rewards:**

**?**

"You have no idea."

"Thanks for lunch Harry I am going to take a nap before Mum comes home."

"Sure, I am going to get cleaned up."

As the water washed over him he planned how he was going to make it to Diagon Alley. He decided the Knight bus was his best bet since he did not know exactly where the leaky caldron was but if someone was watching him he could not just call it from outside his house. From there a plan was formed and hopefully with some help from Dobby he could pull it off."

Dobby reappeared as Harry was getting dressed causing the boy to almost jump out of his skin.

"Dobby has Harry Potter's money and things. The Goblins were very upset you did not have a key so they issued you a new one." The elf spoke his speech seemed to be less erratic than before.

"Thanks, Dobby put the stuff on the bed," Harry said as he put a bit of Petunia's makeup on to cover his scar. He had learned from the twins that magical glamours or transfiguration to yourself is alway hokey and going muggle tends to be for the best. Harry just wished he had some hair coloring.

Honey appeared in his hand. Harry ignored Dobby widening his eyes which remained locked on the wand. "Crinus Muto." He said as he waved Honey over his head.

**Crinus Muto Charm Learned**

**12/4689 Magic Check Passed**

It was the first spell he had used with his one his new wands. It took no effort at all to cast even with his Holly wand there was a bit of resistance. He had to be firm in his thoughts of what he wanted. Honey just knew what he wanted as if she was apart of him. Harry's raven black faded out turning dirty blonde to match Dudley's dirty blonde. "So Dobby what do you think? Can you recognize me?"

Dobby finally looked away from the wand. He seemed to study Harry Potter intently. Harry was wearing some non-descript black robes that his mother had made him. They were still very fine compared to anything he had bought in the past. He also had on a pair of dragon hide shoes that were for casual use almost like sneakers. "The great Harry Potter is the great Harry Potter."

"Great." Harry deadpanned. "Thanks, Dobby. Can you tell me if anyone is watching the house?"

"Dobby will check," he said before he disappeared. Harry picked up the galleons and the book Dobby brought back and shoved them into his inventory.

**All Currency Entered into Inventory will default to Galleons! The permanent rate is Five Pounds Sterling to One Galleon. If you need money in a different National Currency request it upon retrieval.**

**Current Balance: 250G**

There were also two keys which Harry planned to check out when he got back. Dobby was back almost as soon as he disappeared. "Harry Potter sir, there are two. One in the bushes at the back of the house and another watching from the yard across the street. I will make it so they will see nothing strange in your room. They cannot see Dobby unless Dobby wants them too. It is house-elf magic."

"Any house-elf magic that will allow me to get through the window without opening it? Like you used to stop me from getting on the Hogwarts Express, you know but like the opposite." Harry took out his Firebolt and canceled the shrinking charm on it. The window frame glowed blue for a split second.

**Finite Charm Learned**

**9/4689 Magic Check Passed**

"It is done Harry Potter sir. But can I ask where you are going?"

Harry kicked open his trunk and pulled out his cloak. It shimmered like liquid as he draped over his shoulders. His inert Holly wand was sitting on top. It may not work for him but she was his first and maybe, he thought, she could still be a good luck charm. He grabbed the wand and slid it into the pocket of his robes. "I am going to Diagon Alley. I need to pick up some potions and such."

Harry got on his broom and pushed himself up and out his window. He took it slow as to make sure his cloak stay over him and his broom. He slowly flew out over the trees once he was a few miles away he settled down into an open field. He pulled his cloak out and walked up to the street with Honey held up. There was a loud bang and a purple triple-decker screeched to a halt in front of him. "Welcome to the night bus!" the man called out from the doorway. "My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor today."

"Thanks," Harry said as he stepped on board. He fished a galleon out of his pocket and handed it over to Stan. "I am heading to the Leaky Caldron."

**House is Dusted +100 XP**

The alert brought a smile to Harry's face. So with his newly received change in hand, Harry headed to a seat at the back of the bus avoiding the beds and braced for his life. He may love to fly like a mad man but the Knight Bus was a different beast altogether. He struggled to pull the book Dobby brought him from the vault. The bus jolted to the right just as he got it out and open. It then made a breakneck stop. He caught the name on the front page as it slipped through his fingers. **Lily J. ****Evans**** Potter. **Harry's seeker reflexes snatched the book from the air and held on to it as if his life depended on it. It was her Diary. They were her words written. He wanted to call off his plans on going to Diagon Alley and just devour everything that was in that little book. Harry stared at it so intently he had not even registered that the bus stopped once again. It was not until he heard the shouting that he was clued into reality.

"Oi, you. Reader in back I ain't got all day. Leaky Caldron out the door." Harry scrambled to his feet sliding the journal back into his pocket. He knew the man was doing his job but he couldn't help but glare at Stan Shunpike as he passed him on his way out of the bus.

Harry made his way through the Leaky Caldron into the alley. He was on a mission and did not want anyone to recognize him so there was no sightseeing, no shopping around and definitely no talking to anyone. Luckily the alley was rather slow as it was a weekday and the children just got out of Hogwarts so it was just business as normal.

He passed Slugs and Jiggers, it was the more popular apothecary for students, instead, he went to the apothecary that Hagrid had taken him to the first year. There was nothing special about the shop there was just a faded plank of above the window that stated "Apothecary". The bell rang as Harry entered the store. It smelled just as bad as it did the first time, bad eggs and rotten cabbages.

**House is Vacuumed +100 XP**

"Yes, make it quick." The man who came through the back door said with disinterest. Harry wondered if being cantankerous was a requirement to be a potioneer. At least this man was a decent looking bloke, unlike Snape. He did look familiar to Harry but he could not place it.

"I need a weight loss potion. Do you have something like that?" Harry browsed the ingredients they were more interesting now that he knew what they were for.

"I do but you look like you need nutrient potions."

"They are not for me they are for my cousin."

"Shut up you idiot boy. You think I don't know who you are. Just a bit of hair color and you think you are invisible." The man rushed passed Harry to pull the curtains closed and locked the door. "Are you trying to get me closed down? I get enough of that shit from the dark wizards who have been showing up."

"What are you talking about?" Kimiko had fallen into his hand at the man's burst of action. The situation grew tense at the mention of dark wizards.

"Everyone knows you live with muggles. So if you need a potion for your cousin I would be selling it to a muggle. That's illegal and my license would be revoked."

"What about the dark wizards showing up?" Harry asked drawing the man's attention. The man eyed the wand in Harry's hand.

The potioneer raised his hands. "Look, Potter, I am not going to sell you out to the death eaters. My niece told me about what Dumbledore said at the end of the feast. And for what it's worth I believe you two. I would have to be a fool to believe what the Daily Prophet published the last few days, not after all the death eaters coming into my shop."

Kimiko vanished from Harry's hand causing the man to raise his brow in suspicion. "Your niece? And what did they print?"

"I am Franklin Abbott. I believe you know my niece Hannah, she is a bright girl when she is not gossiping. I fear she may not believe you." Franklin went back around his desktop get today's paper. "This is how I recognized you so easily. Your picture had been front page for months due to the Triwizard and such. But yesterday it took a dark turn."

Harry grabbed the paper from his hands. The headline read, "Harry Potter A Liar and a Cheat. How the Champion cheated to the top."

"W-what the hell?"

"Yes and yesterday was worse stating that you and Dumbledore are lying attention seekers. That You-Know-Who is dead and you are using the lie to destabilize the ministry."

"This is ridiculous. Why would I lie? It's not like I want him back."

"I know kid but they are afraid. It's stupid but people do stupid things when they are scared. Listen, Harry, it would be best if you keep a low profile. I will give you a portkey out of here so no one sees you on the streets. So you might as well cancel the hair color you look stupid as a blonde. Take a seat and I will get the potions for you."

Harry plopped down on a stool by the counter. He could not believe that people would believe the nonsense being printed about him. Hopefully, there were others like Franklin who knew he was telling the truth.

Harry spoke as Franklin came back into the front of his store. "The sad thing is that I didn't even want to be involved in their political spat but Dumbledore basically forced me to make a statement to Fudge."

"That sounds about right. Dumbledore is a political machine. I don't know why he would force you but I am sure he had something planned. That man always has plans." He set the potions on the counter. "You will need to take one nutrient potion a week for four weeks. Your cousin just needs two potions. One, he will take before breakfast tomorrow then the second before breakfast in two weeks. If you need more of the diet potion make it yourself. It's an easy enough potion to make. That will be five galleons in total."

"Sorry but I don't know how," responded Harry as he paid up. He was running out of pocket space so Harry secretly dropped the potions into his inventory.

"What do you mean you don't know how? No, don't tell me I already know Snape is a shite teacher." Franklin rubbed his forehead. "And you look enough like your father for him to hate you too."

Franklin gave Harry a good hard stare as if judging him for something Harry did not understand. Franklin grunted before he spoke, "come back tomorrow at 1300. I will tutor you in potions." The potioneer grabbed some books from his shelf and set them on the counter. "I expect these books to be read and returned by Friday, understand?"

Harry was surprised, very surprised but he was not going to let this opportunity pass him up. Harry grabbed the books and tucked them under his arm. "I understand Mr. Abbott."

"It's best you get going you have homework to do. Where do you live?" Mr. Abbott popped a cork top off a bottle.

"Surrey sir."

**House Gutters have been Cleaned +100 XP**

Mr. Abbott whispered an incantation as he waved his wand over the cork turning it a silvery blue color before fading away. He did the same to the vial. He wrote something on to slips of paper shoving one of them into the vial. "These are you portkeys the cork takes you too Dorking Station, it's the only place I know in Surrey. There are feral Kneazles there so be wary. The other brings you back."

"I can't thank you enough. What do I owe you for tutoring me?"

"Nothing. You will be working it off in the back of the shop. Now read the paper and off you go."

Harry took the portkeys and read the sheet that came with them. "I fart cheese."

Harry could hear Mr. Abbott laugh just before an overwhelming sense of nausea took him. The world spun as he was hooked from his navel to be pulled through what felt like a straw. Colors flashed past him and in seconds he left the void. Harry landed in a heap beside a vending machine just outside of the platform. Harry struggled to stand upright but the seasickness passed quickly.

**Alert! A Dark Territory is Nearby!**

**New Quest!**

**Quest: Investigate! Find the dark territory but be careful as dark creatures will guard it against intruders.**

**Rewards:**

**200 XP**

Harry quickly realized he still had no idea where he was. He was used to suburbs and this looked like the wilderness. It was not like the Dursleys would ever go hiking in a park.

"Well, I guess I should have a look around." As soon as the words left his mouth a chill went up Harry's spine. It was summer and there was no wind so there was no reason for the chill he just felt. Harry opened his inventory to switch into something more comfortable to explore in. A pair of jeans and a dark purple shirt with a picture of a venomous tentacula that said: "let's hug it out". In his opinion, his mobile wardrobe was one of the best things about the gamer system. Not only that when he put dirty clothes in they came out clean.

**Gaea is pleased with your sincere compliment. She is planning an upgrade to your Wardrobe as a gift. Check it again in 12 Hours!**

Anyways, Harry left the small train station and ventured into the woods on a small hiking trail. After a half, an hour in it was still very non-magical. He turned off the trail. There was a light in the forest that he assumed lit up a different trail. The light was much further than he thought as he had not reached it after five minutes. After he stopped he realized that the light kept moving on its own.

Kimiko slid into his hand, the woods were dark and gloomy without whatever had been providing the light. It was strange because Harry knew for a fact that it was only early afternoon. He stumbled to a stop as a screen flashed before his eyes.

**New Dark Territory Found!**

**Dark Surrey Gardens!**

**+500 XP**

**During World War II England used a series of bomb shelters to protect itself from the German Blitz. The onslaught of bombs destroyed the lives of many magical and nonmagical sentient beings. That hate, fear, and death has tainted the land ever since. Nonmagical humans and light magical creatures have an aversion to this dark territory. The miasma has warped and twisted magic changing the landscape, buildings and the shelters themselves. The dead have risen from the ground once more to feast on those who would stumble into this dark forest.**

Harry dismissed the message quickly as he heard groan that came from behind it. A man in biker gear, helmet included, shambled towards him. He moved slowly in an uncoordinated stumble, his jaw was dangling as if only connected by skin, one eye was completely missing only leaving a gaping hole that went all the way through his head. He was so slow that Harry had enough time to get over his shock. It was probably the **Gamer's Mind** ability that reeled him back in so quickly.

"**Observe."**

**Zombie Level 2**

**It's slow, it's stupid, and it's a throwaway baddie. And for clarification Inferi are risen by Necromancer and will only attack what the Necromancer tells them too. While Zombies arise by tainted magic and attack all of the living.**

**100/100 HP**

"Fire, burn it," Kimiko whispered into Harry's ear with a disturbing amount of glee. He would have been bothered by it if he hadn't agreed with her. This thing needed to die. It needed to die in a fire.

Harry cast the only fire spell he really knew. **"Incendio."**

**Incendio Charm Learned!**

**28/4689 Magic Check Passed**

**Incendio Charm Level Maxed**

**+500XP**

He could feel Kimiko's disgust at the spell as a fireball four times the size of a regular **Incendio **shot out of the wand. The zombie lit up like torch illuminating the twenty or so zombies behind it. They were all level two or three.

**Critical Hit**

**-700 HP**

**+50 XP**

"**Depulso," **Harry said banishing the flaming husk into the group of zombies. The fire spread to six highly flammable zombies which then spread to the rest. The twenty of them dropped quickly. The fire died out just as fast proving that nothing lives for long in this dark place. Harry just hoped that he was the exception.

**Banishing Charm Learned (3.6/10)**

**21/4689 Magic Check Passed**

**+50 XP(23)**

"Damn, they went up didn't they. I thought it would be much harder." Harry skirted around the edge of the smoking remains. Just as he was about to pass it his attention was grabbed by some glittering object near the dead.

**Would you like to Auto loot?**

**Yes or No**

Harry figured it had to do with that shiny object so he accepted the Auto loot feature. The object disappeared from the forest floor as soon as the notification went away.

**+27 Galleons**

**+1 Mundane Rusted Knife**

Groans and moaning drew Harry's attention, more zombies were approaching him. He was circled by them. All approaching with slow-moving determination. He decided if his low-level fire charm worked so well before it would work again. He raised Kimiko to light them aflame but the disgust coming from her was overwhelming. She would not use another **Incendio **as such a fire charm was far beneath her. Kimiko hated these foul creatures that have tainted the land. It was so tainted it needed to burn. All of it the black grass, the dead trees, and the walking dead needed to be rendered to ash.

Harry was taken aback by the anger that his new wand had for the charm. He considered her opinion and realized that they were in complete agreement. This dead and dying place needed to be burnt down. Harry renewed his focus on his spell. He needed to not only kill the undead he also needed to scorch the dark territory from the Earth so that new life could be reborn in its place. Kimiko took his thoughts and will and made it happen.

**Aduro Charm Learned!**

**Aduro Charm Level Maxed**

**+500XP**

**65/4689 Magic Check Passed**

Red Liquid sprayed in an expanding cone from his wand and everything the liquid touched was set aflame. Harry spun casting the spell in all direction leaving himself at the epicenter. The heat was intense, far hotter than his earlier **Incendio.** The Zombies did not just die they melted from the heat as if it was chocolate baked in an oven. The groaning and moaning stopped as they had before but the fire did not. It kept burning just as hot as ever but unlike before this time the grass and the trees were burning down even if it took extreme effort to do so.

**+50 XP (35)**

**++Level UP++ **

**Level 14!**

**+18 Galleons**

The Zombies were still coming with single-minded focus. Harry was the only thing living and they wanted to eat him. They were stupid and like their description said they were a complete throwaway baddie.

"There is really no reason for me to move really if they are just going to come to me." To make his point another six zombies stepped into the flame and died. Harry set to transfiguring an old stump to a chair. It resisted at first possibly due to Kimiko not wanting to do it or because it was corrupted. But it did not matter in the end as the wood was eventually shaped into an ugly blackened chair. It may not be a work of art but that was hardly Harry's fault.

**22/4689 Magic Check Passed!**

**3.1/3.8 Transfiguration Skill Check Passed!**

**Inanimate to Inanimate Transfiguration Complete!**

**+50 XP (6)**

Harry sat in the rickety chair and opened his inventory to pass the time. He tossed the old rusted knife he gained earlier into the fire and grabbed the forgotten apple he was given last night. Honey slid into his off hand as he sat Kimiko on his lap. He decided to go through some of the spells starting with his shield spell.

"**Protego"**

**Protego Charm Learned (4.3/10)**

**29/4689 Magic Check Passed**

A nearly transparent shield erupted in front of Harry but it paid it no mind. He just moved onto the next spell he remembered.

**+50 XP (17)**

"**Expelliarmus"**

**Expelliarmus Charm Learned (4.3/10)**

**12/4689 Magic Check Passed**

A scarlet light shot off into the fiery landscape. Both spells he had tried so far were first and second year spells. Their magic check was rather low so Harry decided he would attempt the highest level spell that he knew. He wanted to figure out how the Gamer's magic system worked as he had always had enough magic to do any spell he learned at school. He gathered all his happiest memories and bathed himself in their presence.

"**Expecto Patronum"**

**Patronus Charm Learned (4.3/10)**

**305/4689 Magic Check Passed**

**Dual Wand Wielding Skill Gained! You can now cast a spell just as easy in your off hand as you can in your main hand!**

A ghostly wispy light emerged from Honey to coalesce into Prongs. The stag landed in a run charging through the fire. Harry could not see what happened but he did hear some shouts of the undead. The spell by far required the most magical power it was no wonder that most Witches and Wizards cannot perform it. Harry also noticed that his mastery of the spells capped out at the level of his Charms knowledge. He swore to himself that he would reread all his Charms books over the next few days.

**+1 Intelligence for testing the Magic System**

**+1 Wisdom for planning to gain knowledge**

**+50 XP (25)**

**+21 Galleons**

Harry stood up dismissing the chair and took a bite of the delicious red apple. It had to be the best tasting apple he had ever had. It was the perfect mixture of a little sour, and a little bitter but mostly sweet. Harry had not even noticed that he ate it in its full entirety, core and stem included.

**A Fruit of Knowledge has been Consumed!**

**+10 Intellect**

**+10 Wisdom**

**+Magical Analysis Skill: Enchantments can now be Observed. You will also learn a spell upon witnessing it.**

**+All Mundane Languages Learned!**

Harry stumbled with his hand going to his head. It was pounding as the knowledge of all languages poured in. Before he could even cast something to help with the pain it faded out. Harry tested his new found language skills in excitement. He could not help himself as he thought of a silvery blonde as he went over French in his mind. It was not a complete mastery but he could read hold a conversation in it without making a fool of himself. Prongs grabbed Harry's attention as it emerged from the fire. The dark territory recoiled at the Patronus's mere presence. Harry even felt lighter than before and his thoughts wandered back to the beautiful French witch. He was honest with himself, he had a crush on the girl from the moment he saw her but luckily he did not fall under her allure like the other boys their age. Harry sighed clearing his thoughts, it was not the time to be thinking of that and resolved to write to her later.

"You get the rest of them Prongs?" He asked as he scratched the cheek of the silvery stag. Harry was glad that he retained his family's guardian as he had been worried it changed after his meeting with Gaea and then with Kimiko. Prongs pushed himself into Harry's hand then nodded before fading away into wisps of light.

"Time to get this show on the road. Kimiko. Honey. Let's do a little more exploring before heading home. **Tempus."**

**Tempus Charm Learned (4.3/10)**

**05/4772 Magic Check Passed**

**1630 Hrs**

The time hovered in front of him in red. "We have about an hour before I need to get to the Dursley's and make dinner." Harry waved Honey over him casting his the flame-freezing charm. A wave of fresh coolness washed over him.

"**Arresto Incendium"**

**Arresto Incendium (flame freezing) Charm Learned (4.3/10)**

**53/4772 Magic Check Passed**

A wave of fresh coolness washed over him. "It would be nice if I had a map so I can find this bomb shelter faster," Harry said as he made his way through the fire.

**Map System Not Installed. Please Insert Map Prototype or Create one yourself.**

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Create the Map System**

**Embrace your inner stalker. Insert a Map into the Gamer System or Access the Console to Create one yourself.**

**Reward:**

**+2000 XP**

**+MiniMap**

**+Full Map in Menu System**

**+Directions and GPS Guidance**

**+Interest Marker**

**+Waypoint System**

Harry did not come across any more zombies but the whole dark forest was practically on fire. It did not take long for him to come to a clearing. In the center of the clearing stood an old church but not like any church he had seen in England. It looked more like an old wooden American church that you would in a Western movie or show. The church was barely standing as most of its wood was rotten and the windows were all shattered. The windows and the doorway were bathed in red light. The Church was surrounded by a cemetery and a wrought iron fence.

**Dark Territory Found!**

**Dark Territory The Cathedral**

**+500XP**

Harry pushed open the gate which whined under the duress and made his way over to the church. The double doors were blown off their hinges as if someone or something had smashed through them to get out. Harry knew if it was not for his Gamer Mind he would be freaking out but he had stood up to the basilisk so no dark, dank and broke down church was going to hold him back. He did have to resist Kimiko's urge to burn the whole building down. The atrium was empty of everything so Harry headed towards the altar. The pews were all upturned and broken some had spots on them that looks suspiciously like blood. Behind the altar under the upside down cross, Harry found a set of stairs. Red text hung in the air just about the staircase into the basement.

**Cathedral Level 1 **

There was something down there Harry could hear it. It was not the moaning and groaning of zombies but hard scraping and scratching. Wait now he could hear the groaning again. Damn Zombies. Harry heard it once more but it was closer.

"Zombies must have made it into the church," Harry said in annoyance. He stood up and backed away from the stairs deciding he did not have enough time to explore the basement tonight. That did not mean he could not at least clear the zombies from the building. The sound had been coming from the side room that he passed coming to the altar. Harry made his way back but the closer he got the less it sounded like a zombie moan and more like words.

"H-help," Harry could barely hear it through the shut door as he rushed over. The door was locked but that was not something that could stop a Wizard.

"**Alohomora"**

**Alohomora Charm Learned (3.4/10)**

**18/4772 Magic Check Passed**

**3.4/1.0 Lock Strength Check Passed**

Harry broke through the door to see an old man crumpled on the floor. He turned the man over as gentle as he could. "Hey, are you alright? What are you even doing here?" Harry transfigured a broken chair leg into a cup.

"**Aguamenti"**

**Aguamenti Charm Learned (3.4/10)**

**35/4772 Magic Check Passed**

"Here drink this," Harry held the cup up to the old man's lips. The old man gulped it down greedily and by the state of him, the man must have been locked up for days. He had shabby clothes, chapped lips and he was littered with cuts. "How did you wind up here? Wait I recognize you. You own that antique store in the strip mall."

**Observe, **Harry thought.

**Status  
Name: Emerson Carne  
Race: Human  
Titles: Owner of Carne's Antiques, Squib**

**The Carne family has lived in Surrey for generations. Their family has a secret duty.**

"That's right," the old man spoke with a scratchy throat. "As for how I got here I do not know. I was doing my daily patrol and then I was knocked out. I woke up in this room yesterday."

"Can you get up? We should get you out of here."

"And why should I trust you? Who are you anyway?" The old man looked at Harry in suspicion.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the man. "The name's Harry Potter and the way I see you don't have much of a choice. Because it does not look like you can safely walk through a forest of zombies." Harry left out the part that the forest was probably still on fire.

"Zombies, you mean Inferi. Wait did you say H-Harry Potter?" The man stumbled through his words no doubt in shock.

"No, I meant zombies and yes I am Harry Potter." He added an eye roll for effect. "Now get up let's get the hell out of here. I still have to make dinner."

Harry pulled the man to his feet and helped to the entrance of the cathedral. Yeah, the dark forest was still on fire there was not going to be any walking for the old man.

"Did you set the forest on fire?" The man asked incredulously.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Harry deadpanned as he pulled out his Firebolt and got on it. "Hop on and point me the direction to your home."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own HP at all. As the title implies this is not an action chapter. It's more of a getting things going chapter. I know some of you are concerned about how quick he is learning but it will slow down and his enemies will get harder. He is learning a lot right now because he is so far behind. At least in my opinion he is. His physical stats will also slow down because he will be constrained by mundane equipment and because Magicals do not really focus on physical training.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Training Montage**

Harry looked up in time to see Hedwig fly through his window and settle on her perch. To his surprise, the sun was starting to rise.

After he dropped Mr. Carne at his home and promised to come around after his workout. Harry arrived at the Dursleys early enough time to make dinner even if he had to have a bit of a fight with Dobby to do it. He did not mind cooking, it had always been his escape from them while growing up. They would not dare to bother him while he made their food. He also earned a Cooking skill from making dinner. It seems his breakfast of eggs and toast were not worthy of it. Harry had also completed his potions quest he received earlier that day.

**Quest Alert**

**Quest Completed! Dudley is ashamed of himself. Your malnourished state is so embarrassing it makes people think you are a girl. If only there was some magical potion that could help you two****.**

**Go to Apothecary in Diagon Alley and find help!**

**Rewards:**

**+Potions you need.**

**+500 XP**

**+Summer Magic Tutor**

**Bonus Completed!**

**You are being watched! Don't get caught.**

**+1000XP**

**+Silent Steps skill - You are naturally light-footed. This is an Active Skill, use it to be sneaky sneaky. +3 to Agility **

Harry had snuck off after he finished cooking to have dinner with Dobby in his own room. Harry had expected to have an early night. But after he cracked open his charm book he could not set it down until it was done. Then he would open up the next one. Harry had stayed up all night reading all the way up to fourth-year charms. After that he moved on to the potions books he received from Mr. Abbott. He did not even feel a tiny bit tired instead he felt fresh as a daisy.

"Hey Hedwig, you didn't get a letter from Hermione?" Harry asked as he got off his bed to stroke her feathers. She barked angrily for some reason then pushed herself into his petting. "It is strange that she didn't write but don't hold it against her. I will write to her again soon. And get some rest I will have another letter ready later tonight and it will be a good long flight for you."

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Investigate why Hermione did not send a letter.**

**Rewards:**

**+900 XP**

**+1 Intelligence**

**+Proof your Friend Cares or Not**

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Send the Delectable Fleur Delacour a letter.**

**Rewards:**

**+1000 XP**

**+1 Wisdom**

**Bonus:**

**+10000XP if it is a Love Letter**

She barked in agreement and tucked her head under her wing. "Dobby can I get some breakfast. I am taking a nutrient potion so I will need a good amount of food."

A delicious looking full English breakfast appeared on his table. Harry grabbed one of his potions from his inventory and downed it in one gulp. His entire face puckered at the sour taste of it.

**Nutrient Potion Imbibed**

**Temporary Status Effects**

**+Strength, Agility, and Vitality Gained at 4 times normal rate**

**+Encourages the healing of any Physical Issues**

**+Effects only last for 1 week and only 4 potions can be consumed a year without detriment to your body.**

The effects were immediate. Harry felt like he could run a marathon, then play a Quidditch Match and then swim the entire equator. Not only was he pumped he wasn't this starved since he was a child. Well, that was until he learned to ignore it. He dove into his food with a ferocity only matched by Ron. A second full plate replaced the first between bites. Harry had not even paused once the plate was empty he just knew Dobby would come through for him. That elf was the third best thing to happen to him after Gaea and Kimiko. And that order might change by the time he finished the second plate.

He just wrapped up his last bite as Dudley quietly knocked on the door. "Harry, you ready to go? We can't be late or else Coach will have our hides."

"Coming," Harry answered before he used his inventory to switch to his workout clothes. "Thanks for the meal Dobby you the best. Go ahead and make breakfast for the Dursleys too but remember they can't see you."

The little elf nodded then vanished.

**Breakfast is cooked +100 XP**

Boxing was as torturous today as it was yesterday. But the Nutrient Potion had worked ridiculously well. Harry had gained ten Strength, twelve Agility and five Vitality in his morning workout. Now, Harry was on the mat with Coach. The man was going to finally teach him how to throw a punch.

"Alright, Candice try to do as I do." Coach got into his boxing stance. "Stand with legs shoulder-width apart and knees slightly bent. Turn your left foot to point toward your opponent. Make loose fists, and hold your right hand by your chin, left hand down in front of your face. Chin down, eyes up. Got it? No, put your hand by your chin. Look, Diana, it's not hard your right hand it goes by your chin. Good. Now get comfortable with it, don't be stiff."

Harry could have sworn his hand was where it should be. He wanted to call him an old bastard but he kept it to himself. Instead, he tried to loosen himself up like Coach told him to do.

"Good," Coach said as he moved in front of him putting a flat glove as he did. "Now you are going to throw a jab. Punch with your left hand, twisting your hand so that your knuckles are up, palm down when you connect. Snap the movement at the end, and bring the arm back into the starting position to protect your face. Take a small step forward with your right foot as you jab, and pivot on the ball of your left foot. Connect with the first two knuckles."

The old bastard brought the glove up. "Jab," he shouted. Harry's hand snapped out connecting with the glove.

"That was weak Rita I said to take a small step. Jab!"

Harry slid forward his hand snapping out to punch once again. The hit felt good. It felt solid.

"Terrible Jessica. If you're not going to even try you should just quit. JAB!"

Harry grit his teeth and slid forward putting his weight behind the punch. Coach's widen a fraction as his fist connected with the bag. Harry's previous punches we're nothing in comparison. This was solid. This was a well-connected punch. Harry felt the power behind it.

**Hand to Hand Combat Skill Gained! (.5/10)**

**Boxing (.5/10)**

**+1 Strength**

"That's better Samantha. Jab!"

Another jab connected to the bag just as good one before. Harry had a slight smile cross his face. This is what he came here for, the strength to protect himself and his friends.

"Again. Jab! I shouldn't have to tell you to keep going Sheryl." Coach took Harry through the rest of the boxing techniques and the different gym equipment that morning. He also gave Harry a plan to follow for the rest of the summer. Harry was to come in and work whether Coach was there or not. Harry's stats continued to increase rapidly during his training. He gained another eight **Strength**, four **Agility** and two **Vitality** before it ended.

"Dudley, I need to make a stop before I head back. You go back I will catch up with you and ask Dobby for lunch I am starved."

"Yeah, alright. You did real good in there Harry. And thanks for the potion I hardly feel hungry at all."

Harry turned towards the antique store he dropped Mr. Carne at yesterday. On the way, he discretely changed into some nicer clothes. It was only two streets down from the gym. The door clanged a bell as Harry entered the small shop. He could already sense the magical items that were littered throughout the shop.

"Harry is that you. You really came back today." The old man called from the back of the shop. Soon enough Mr. Carne hobbled on his cane over towards Harry as quick as he could. "I cannot thank you enough for saving me. I am sorry I was really out of sorts yesterday. My granddaughter fixed me right up after I got home. She had been looking everywhere for me."

"It was no problem at all. I was just at the right time and place." Harry answered as he shook the man's hand.

A cute brunette a few years older than Harry came from the back of the shop. She dropped the rag she was using on the counter as she approached. "Grandpa, you cannot just run off in your condition you need to rest and recover. I can handle the customers."

"He's not a customer, dear. Leah, he is the one who saved me yesterday."

"Really? Thank you," Leah's attitude changed completely as she grabbed Harry for a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she repeated through her tears. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him."

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest Completed: Find My Grandfather.**

**Leah's grandfather has gone missing for the last few days. She has looked everywhere for him and fears the worst. Will you help her?**

**Rewards:**

**+4500 XP**

"You're welcome," Harry responded as he returned the hug.

"Oh ho you're not so quick to dismiss her thanks like you were mine."

"Well, you know hugs from a cute girl and all that." Leah giggled through her tears at Harry's quip. "And I did not have to listen to her whine and complain from the back of my broom last night."

The girl in his arms stilled at his comment. She pushed him away. "I am surprised one of you would actually stop to help one of us."

Mr. Carne sighed, "Leah you need to let go of that. This young man is not like those fools you met in Diagon Alley."

"So mister wizard what's your name?" Leah asked not noticing the smirk on her grandfather's face.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"H-H-What?" The girl's mind seemed to shut down.

Harry bowed with an over exaggerated flourish. "Harry Potter, at your service." Harry took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I-I need to sit down," Leah said as she grabbed a chair from the display that had a no sitting sign on it and dropped into it.

"Don't mind her. You see her parents were killed in the last blood war. So you were already a personal hero to her and you know life is not easy for us. Straddling the line between magic and mundane does not make an easy life for squibs. But enough of that. What were you doing in that dark place last night? Not that I am complaining."

"Last night I was just investigating it but eventually I plan to destroy it. You said you were patrolling. Patrolling for what?"

"Ah, if you want to know that I will have to give you a bit of a history lesson. Before that park was a park or bomb shelters it was the ancestral home of Earl Edmund. Earl Edmund was a powerful wizard even long after his death. He roamed that forest in his spectral form protecting it from any who would encroach upon it. One day a Necromancer performed horrific acts where that Cathedral now stands. Those acts were so terrible that it twisted the very magic in the air. It infected the Earl and the forest has been dark and twisted ever since. If you plan on purifying the forest you will have to destroy the Earl. As to why we patrol the forest, Earl Edmund Carne is our ancestor and it is my duty to contain that darkness."

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest Kill the Count!**

**The first step to purify the dark territory if to destroy Earl Edmund Carne.**

**Rewards:**

**+18500 XP **

**+480 Galleons**

**Quest Alert!**

**Hidden Quest Complete: Find out the Truth of the Dark Territory.**

**Rewards**

**+5000 XP**

"Alright, I will make sure he is taken care of but it will take some time," Harry said accepting the quest. He was going to go back to matter what so might as well take the quest.

"Thanks." Mr. Carne shook my hand once again.

"You're going back there?* Leah asked from her seat. Her eyes were as wide as the antique dinner plates she was sitting next to. "Can you look for something for us? It was taken long ago and I think it's made its way into that place." Leah shuddered just thinking of that forest. "It's a magical gem, a meteorite really and it just has to be in there."

**Quest: The Missing Star**

**The stone is lost somewhere in the Cathedral. If you can retrieve it for Leah you will be handsomely rewarded.**

**Rewards:**

**+6000 XP**

**\+ ? Ring**

Harry nodded, "I will keep an eye out for it."

"Thank you," Leah said in relief. "And if you find anything else in there you can come here to sell it. A lot of that in there is ancient and with a little bit of elbow grease, it can be restored. We have a lot of collectors nearby who like really random stuff like old knives and such."

"That reminds me, check with Owens the book shop owner next door. His family was one of the servant clans for the Earl. He may have things you may also want to keep a look out for. There are several families in the area who are the same I will ask them if there is anything they need."

"Not to mention Owens may be interested in any book or tomes you find in the Church," Leah added as an afterthought.

"I will do just that," Harry answered. "I did come across some knives last night but I left them because they were all rusted."

Harry said his goodbyes to the Carnes' and went into the bookstore. Before he entered he could feel someone watching him with keen interest. It was like an itch he could not reach between his shoulder blades. It was a relief that the feeling went away inside the bookstore. There was no one at the counter but what grabbed his attention were the books glowing white scattered around the shop. He could even see a hint of yellow glowing in the back of the store. Harry grabbed the first one he saw glowing white on a shelf next to the door.

**French Cooking Made Easy!**

**Intermediate Level Cookbook. Would you like to learn it? **

**Y/N**

**Warning Book will be consumed if learned.**

Harry was not about to steal a book so he dismissed the screen and tuck the book under his arm. He had some money on him to buy it anyway. As he was walking over to the next glowing book a dapper looking gentleman came out from the back of the shop. **Observe.**

**Status  
Name: Bookworm Jacob Owens  
Race: Human  
Titles: Bookshop Owner, Squib**

**Age: 58**

**Level: 15 Class: Squib **

**Experience 2046 14400 **

**HP: 900 MP: Null **

**Strength: 22 Attack PWR: 57.75 **

**Agility: 15 Crit Chance: 1.36% **

**Intellect: 59 HP Regen: Null**

**Wisdom: 61 Mana Regen:Null**

**Stamina: 18 Stam Regen: 15.08 /min**

**+500 XP Rooms have all been cleaned and straightened in the Dursleys House.**

"Hello sir, I see you are interested in cooking. I have made a few meals from that one myself. It is a rather difficult book. There are other French Cooking books in the Cooking Section along the wall. It's about halfway back." Mr. Owens said in a condescending way that made Harry narrow his eyes.

"That is not necessary. This book is not why I am here. I just came from Carne's shop. They mentioned that you may have things you want me to look for in the Earl's Forest."

The man flinched that the mention of the forest. "You were the one to pull Emerson out of that place. He told me you would be coming by today but I did not expect someone so young."

"Yeah, I stumbled on the old man when I was in there. I may be young but I was holding my own just fine."

"That is what he said. I am Jacob Owens by the way. Though most just call me Owens."

Harry set his book on the table and shook the man's hand. "Harry Potter. So what are you looking for in there?"

The man eyed Harry up and down before coming to a conclusion. Owens sighed and ran his hand over his face, "I can't convince you never to go back there?" After Harry shook his head no the man continued. "I am looking for my Great Grandfather's sword. He said it shattered in battle but it was my family's Ancestral Magical Sword. I would like it back even if it is in pieces."

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: The Broken Sword!**

**Owens would like you to find the sword his Great Grandfather lost.**

**Rewards:**

**+14500 XP**

**+95 Galleons**

**Next Quest: Reforge it!**

"I will keep an eye out for it. I will be going back there all through the summer until I head back to Hogwarts."

"Thank you. Also any books you find whether they are mundane, magical or esoteric I will buy them off of you. In fact, I know the Luther's' are looking for their old family registry. It should be out there as well."

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: The Family Tome!**

**Owens would like you to find the Luther Family Tome. **

**Rewards:**

**+4500 XP**

**+25 Galleons**

**Next Quest: This Book is weird. Investigate!**

"Okay, I am going to shop for a bit. Do you have any books on boxing? Or fencing?" Harry asked as an afterthought."

"Sure do," Owens' countenance had done a one-eighty. "It is in the back in the fitness section."

Harry made his way to the back grabbing some glowing astronomy, mathematics and science books on the way. In the fitness section, his mouth was salivating at the number of glowing books. He grabbed several beginner pugilists' books as well as a fencing book, one on Iaijutsu and another on Taekwondo whatever those were. His stack was eleven books tall by the time he reached the desk.

"How much?" Harry asked while shifting the books around to get a look at the man.

"Don't worry about it today as thanks for helping Emerson," Owens said with a dismissive wave. "But you will pay next time."

Harry shoved all the books into his inventory after the man turned around. He made his exit and the sense of being watched returned. He ran at half speed back to the Dursley's he was running short on time. He needed to get to the Apothecary soon. The sense of being watched faded as he entered the house. There was quite a spread of food that Dobby laid out for him on his desk. Harry went through the food at a rate he could hardly believe. The nutrient potion made his stomach into a bottomless pit.

**The Lawn has been mowed.**

**+100 XP**

**The Leaves have been raked.**

**+100 XP**

**The Garden has been maintained.**

**+150 XP**

Soon enough Harry grabbed the vial portkey he was given by Mr. Abbott yesterday and pulled the slip of paper out of it. Harry did not pay attention to what it said until after he read it.

"I am coming Master," Harry said just before the portkey hooked him on the navel. He landed hard sprawled out on the floor. "Son of a bitch. That hurt."

"Well learn to do it right you shaggy-haired twonk. Get up boy we have some paperwork to go through." Mr. Abbott slid some paper to the other side of the table where Harry was getting adjusted. "This is to show that you are my Apprentice so read it and sign it. The other is to register you with the Merchant Guild as my Apprentice. It will open up some interesting possibilities."

The contract seemed pretty standard. He worked for no pay but would be taught everything the man knew about potions until Mr. Abbott released him. The quill pricked the back of his hand as he signed it. Mr. Abbott answered his unasked question at Harry's wince in pain.

"Yeah, it is a Blood Quill. They are somewhat regulated but I am allowed to have two of them in my shop since I am a part of the Merchant's Guild. For future reference only signed things with one if you have read through it thoroughly."

"Thanks for telling me beforehand. It would have nice to know." Harry said as he made his last signature. The documents flashed for a second before duplicating. It then flew off to file itself away in one of the cabinets.

**Master/Apprentice System Enabled: All things learned from your Master will be learned at four times the normal rate. **

**You have joined the Merchants Guild. Your Master will give you the details.**

"Good first thing you need to know as my Apprentice is that out on the shop floor you will address me as Master Abbott. But in the back room or anywhere else just call me Franklin. I have sponsored you for the Merchant's Guild and the President was excited to have you. It has been a long time since we have had a Potter. So keep these papers on you always, like in a bottomless pouch or something. You can now legally use Magic outside of school and with the Merchant Guild's paperwork you are authorized to Apparate. Not only that but since my work deals with large shipments and warehousing you allowed to create and use portkeys. The only downsides are that it cost a hundred Galleons a year. The other benefits are mainly for me and don't worry about the cost. I paid this year's already as a part of the apprenticeship. You will have to pay your own way next year though if you choose to renew it."

Harry was left speechless. This was far more than he ever expected but eventually, his senses came back to him. "You are going to teach me to Apparate?"

"Yes, and we are going to do that right now as I don't want to create anymore portkeys for you." Franklin walked over to a circle that was drawn in chalk on the ground. "Come here and stand in this circle."

Harry did as he was told. He saw that there was a second circle on the other side of the brewing tables. "What next Franklin?" He asked not able to hold his excitement.

"You ever apparated before?"

"Once when I was six but it was accidental. I had wanted to get away from my cousin."

"Interesting, this should be easy for you then. So you see that circle over there. Okay now close your eyes. See that circle in your mind." Harry did as he was told. "You want to be there. Your body wants to be there. Your mind wants to be there. Your magic wants to be there. Feel it filling your body."

Harry could feel his magic fill him reaching every bit of his body in a way it never had before. His magic wanted to reach for that other circle but there was something missing.

It was calm on the inside of Harry but on the outside, the boy was glowing emerald like the color of his eyes. Magic was rolling off of him. Franklin felt the pressure all over his body pushing him down making it hard to breathe. "You magic just needs a trigger to get to that circle," the Potion Master rasped out. If anything the pressure got worse. How could the boy be this powerful? "Now twist on your back foot."

Harry's twist was followed by a loud bang that shattered the glass vials and windows in the room. He landed safe and whole in the circle across the room from where he was.

**Apparition Skill Learned!**

**598/4689 Magic Check Passed**

**Apparition Skill Check Passed (2/.5)**

Franklin, on the other hand, was not in good shape. He was flat out on the ground panting with full body sweat. Harry twisted again, the crack was much tamer this time as he landed next to his teacher. "Franklin, you alright what happen?"

Harry pulled the man up to his feet. "What happened? What happened was that you used enough magic to Apparate around the world twice idiot! Go practice your Apparition. Go further and further each time until you feel comfortable Apparating home."

"Sorry about that," Harry responded sheepishly. He twisted thinking of a hidden corned in Charing Cross Station.

**19/4689 Magic Check Passed**

**Apparition Skill Check Passed (2.1/.6)**

Harry reappeared with a snap where he thought he would. He twisted again.

**31/4689 Magic Check Passed**

**Apparition Skill Check Passed (2.2/.9)**

He landed in a bathroom in his old elementary school. He twisted again to return to Charing Cross. This time it did not give him the skill check. He twisted again.

**35/4689 Magic Check Passed**

**Apparition Skill Check Passed (2.4/1)**

Harry looked around his room startling Dobby at his sudden appearance. He was about to apparate back to the shop but a message caught his attention.

**Wardrobe Upgrade Complete!**

**Armor System Added!**

**Inventory Upgrade Complete! You Inventory is now Expandable just add an empty trunk or luggage!**

Harry brought up his inventory, his Wardrobe was its own separate tab. It was divided into three sections. "This is amazing! Thanks, mom!"

**Mundane Attire**

**Magical Attire**

**Battle Attire**

In the **Magical Attire,** there were two Learner's Robes one for Hogwarts the other was just black. Harry switched into it. The **Battle Attire **had some leather armor and a grey coat.

Harry Observed the Learners Robes he was wearing.

**Learners Robes**

**Level 14**

**Fine Magical Cotton**

**Defense 5**

**+4 Intelligence**

**+4 Wisdom**

**+Increases the rate in which you learn things by double.**

**Gem Socket Empty**

**Gem Socket Empty**

**This is a Magical gift from Gaea. This Robe, its story and its stats will level as you do. The gems are permanent so you may want to wait till you have nice ones.**

"The message also said that my inventory could be expanded. Dobby can you clear out my trunk? Just put the stuff on my bed."

"Of course Master Harry." The little elf appeared and snapped his fingers before disappearing again. All his things were transported to his bed but in the pile, Harry's Marauders' Map was glowing. Then it clicked the **Quest: Create the Map System**. He grabbed it and fed it into his inventory.

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest Complete! Create the Map System**

**Embrace your inner stalker. Insert a Map into the Gamer System or Access the Console to create one yourself.**

**Reward:**

**+2000 XP**

**+MiniMap**

**+Full Map in Menu System**

**+Directions and GPS Guidance**

**+Interest Markers**

**+Waypoint System**

A map appeared in the corner of his vision. It displayed the whole second floor of the house. There was a green dot for Dudley who looked like he was sleeping in his bed. It also gave him the option to switch to see the first floor which he did. It was empty except for Dobby who was working on something. There was a zoom option that when zoomed out it allowed him to see the outside. It covered his and the few houses around him. There was someone name Nymphadora Tonks camping out in his back bushes and another person across the street named Dedalus Diggle. Harry switched it back to its original view and when back to his task. He grabbed his trunk and shoved it into his inventory screen.

**64 Inventory Cells Added! You now have 128 Cells Available.**

Harry really wished he had someone he could tell about this. His excitement was busting at the seams since he first turned into **The Gamer**. Instead, he sighed it was time to get back to the apothecary. But first, he wanted to test his **Apparition **one last time. He twisted with a place in mind.

**42/4689 Magic Check Passed**

**Apparition Skill Check Passed (2.8/2.1)**

Harry appeared with a crack in the Shrieking Shack just next to the hidden passage into Hogwarts. "Is it sad that this probably all the places I know to go to?" Kimiko stirred in his mind. "I know I can go to where you are. And someday I will figure out how to get there. Hopefully someday soon. Oh well, it's time to get back to work." He twisted with a crack.

Harry stepped out of the chalk circle. The lab was all back together and Master Abbott was hovering over a potion. "I am back," Harry said at a distance attempting to not startle the focused Potions Master.

"Already?" Franklin looked up from the potion as he asked the question. "I thought that would probably take all day? What was the farthest you attempted to go?"

"Hogsmeade. It the furthermost place I know."

Franklin whistled in response. "Merlin's beard that's pretty good for a beginner. Now let's move on to portkeys and don't feel upset if you don't get it just yet it is a complex charm."

Harry moved over to the table Franklin was sitting at. "Harry the movement is pretty simple. It a jab of the wand than a hump like motion than another jab. The tip of your wand has to be pointed at the object the entire time. At the first jab think of the feeling you get with Apparition. Keep that thought over the hump and at the second jab think of the destination. The incantation is Portus. It will glow blue if it is a success. Give it a go with this cork." Franklin fished a cork top from his pocket and set it on the table.

Harry did as he was told. "Portus." At the first jab, he thought of Apparition and carried that feeling over the hump. At the second jab he thought of the center of his bedroom.

**21/4689 Magic Check Passed**

**Charm Skill Check Failed (4.3/5.9)**

**Portus Charm Failed!**

Harry could feel his magic fizzle out on the item which was a first. He had never felt his magic do that before but it could be due to the **Magical Sense** he gained as a skill. "It didn't work I could feel my magic fail on the stopper."

"Ah well, that's fine. I did not think you would get it the first time. Just keep trying this summer and let me know when it is a success. Studying up on charms theory will help as well and we will go over some of that later. Let's get to what you are here for, brewing potions. You get a chance to read any of those books last night?"

"Just the ingredients table. I wish I had that first year it would have made Potions much easier."

"Good and I am sure that plonker Snape only told his Slytherins to get it or he just relied on the Purebloods to make sure their children were prepared." Franklin ignored Harry's snort and coughing at his comment and carried on. "Anyway, today you are going to brew the **Wiggenweld Potion**. I have some leftover supplies and it is a good potion to learn on." Franklin grabbed a book from his shelf. "Let's go over the ingredients first."

After an hour of study, Franklin left Harry to work. In that hour he gained four Intellect and even his potions knowledge trickled upward to a three out of ten. It really made him dislike Snape even more. He still could not say he hated the man because he was just so pitiful. Franklin seemed to downright abhor Snape. There was an insult every other sentence when Snape was the topic and it looked like he was holding himself back.

Harry cleared his mind and focused on the potion. It took him another hour to finish the potion. He was satisfied with the product even if it was a slight bit off the proper turquoise color it was supposed to be. Harry bottled it in the small bottles that were left for him. It filled five in total. Franklin strolled over just in time to the finished product.

**Light Healing (Wiggenweld Potion) Potion of Below Average Quality Created!**

**Potion Skill Increased by .1!**

**Potion Skill 3.1/10**

**Light Healing Potion of Below Average Quality**

**+90 HP when consumed.**

"It looks alright," The Potion Master said with a wince. "We will put them in the discounted area. Keep making them the rest of the day. Try to shoot for a brewing time of forty-five minutes and a higher brew quality. I will be back around in three hours to help you clean up for the day."

With his piece said Master Abbott went back to whatever he was doing. Harry sighed and started to set up his ingredients once more. All Potions Master were terrible people.

Three hours later Harry finished his fifth cauldron of **Wiggenweld Potion. **The quality of potions had steadily improved only his second batch was below average. The next two were Average and this one looked almost the perfect color of turquoise.

**Light Healing (Wiggenweld Potion) Potion of Above Average Quality Created!**

**Potion Skill Increased by .2!**

**Potion Skill 3.4/10**

**Light Healing Potion of Above Average Quality**

**+120 HP when consumed.**

**Potion Crafting System Installed!**

**Now you can create Potions under your new Crafting Tab! Warning you cannot create a potion you do not know and any potions created in the system will NOT increase your Potion Skill. Potions will always be created at a quality one step below your max quality reached. For example, you can only create a Light Healing (Wiggenweld Potion) Potion of Average Quality through the Crafting System.**

**Disseminate Potion System Installed!**

**Have you ever wanted to know what exactly is inside a potion? Now you can with the Disseminate Potion option! You cannot disseminate a potion that is beyond your Potion Skill.**

Again, Franklin showed up as he finished. It was like a sixth sense of Potion Judgement. "Those look pretty good. They will go right over to St. Mungo's." Franklin picked through the potion bottles getting a good look at each one setting some of them off to the side. "You can take this half with you I will keep the rest. I doubt that tosser Snape ever got you to brew something half as good as this."

Harry held his tongue at the fact that a majority of his were of the below average variety. They were free potions even if he was the one to brew them it was twelve potions he did not have before. There was one thing he did have on his mind though, "Why do you hate Snape so much?"

Franklin looked up at Harry in confusion. "I don't hate Snape I think he is a muppet. And he has no business teaching children."

"That's fair but I thought he was the youngest to be awarded the title of Potion Master. Aren't you Potion Masters supposed to stick together?" Harry asked as he put away the leftover ingredients and cleaned his station.

"Him the youngest Potion Master? Please, kid what has he ever done for potions? Except for publishing some papers on some shortcuts. Most of them everyone already knew about anyway. His mother probably taught him that in the first place. She was of the Prince family after all. No, kid let me let you in on an open secret. Snape was and still is a death eater. When he left Hogwarts the Ministry had already been taken over by their lot. So of course when the tosser applied for his Potions Mastery the Death Eaters awarded it to him. Why wouldn't they? He was their friend. He was one of them. Don't get me wrong Snape can stir a mean potion but that does not make him a Master. Finish cleaning up then you can go. I will see you tomorrow."

Harry Apparated to his room thirty minutes later. Hedwig was not on her perch so he assumed she was out even if it was still daylight. He had a few hours before needed to make dinner so he had some time to kill. As tempting as it was to go to the Dark Territory he did not feel like killing things. He had been so busy he wanted to relax and he was still put off about not being able to create that portkey. Honey slid into his off as if she had read his mind.

"Yes, I guess tonight will be one for studying. Let's check out those books first." Harry pushed aside the mess of stuff that was on his bed and sat down. He pulled out the stack of ten books from his inventory. The first one was an Algebra book. He picked it up because his mundane education had stopped at basic arithmetic.

**Your Guide to Algebra!**

**Beginner Level Mathematics. Would you like to learn it? **

**Y/N**

**Warning Book will be consumed if learned.**

"Yes." The book shimmered in white light until it broke down entering his hands. Harry could feel the magic running up his arms until it reached his head filling his mind with the knowledge. There was a slight pressure on his head but it was nothing like when he learned the languages.

**Through math, you have gained Intelligence and Critical Thinking!**

**+2 Intelligence**

**+2 Wisdom**

He grabbed the next book and it looks like his inventory had organized them because it was Geometry.

**You're a Square!**

**Beginner/Intermediate Level Mathematics. Would you like to learn it? **

**Y/N**

**Warning Book will be consumed if learned.**

"Yes."

**Through math, you have gained Intelligence and Critical Thinking!**

**+3 Intelligence**

**+4 Wisdom**

The next was Calculus One.

**It's an Integral thing. You wouldn't understand!**

**Intermediate Level Mathematics. Would you like to learn it? **

**Y/N**

**Warning Book will be consumed if learned.**

"Sure, why not."

**I will tell you why not. You do not have the Intelligence for it. Consumption Failed.**

**33/40 Intelligence Check Failed**

"That was not nice of you. So I guess I will move on to the next one, Natural Sciences."

**Naughty by Nature!**

**Beginner Level Science. Would you like to learn it? **

**Y/N**

**Warning Book will be consumed if learned.**

Harry just nodded this time annoyed with the previous response.

**I believe in Science!**

**+1 Intelligence**

He picked up his next book without looking at it. He was starting to get a headache but pushed through it as he wanted to finish the books.

**It's Chemistry! No witty title because that is a low hanging fruit and we are better than that!**

**Intermediate Level Science. Would you like to learn it? **

**Y/N**

**Warning Book will be consumed if learned.**

"Yes please but don't be too mean if it doesn't work."

**It worked Cupcake! Your knowledge of Chemistry has also increased your Potion Skills**

**+4 Intelligence**

**+5 Wisdom**

**+.4 Potion Skills **

**Potion Skill Increased! 3.5/10**

Harry also absorbed the two Pugilist books which increased his Hand to Hand Skill to three and a half out of ten. It was a significant increase in knowledge that made him feel much more comfortable with hand to hand fighting in general. Harry could not wait to show Coach what he could do. He was going to put that old bastard in his place.

After that, he moved on to the Taekwondo book he bought on a whim. That book upgraded his Hand to Hand Combat Skill to Beginner Martial Arts and pushed its level to a good five out of ten. Next was fencing. It gave him a Beginner Sword Fighting Skill and bumped his knowledge of the subject up to two out of ten. It was something he planned to practice in the Dark Territory. He just needed some experience to level it up. And finally his last book Iaijutsu. It was a book on sword drawing techniques but it was so much more than that. He just hoped it would still work if he did not have a Katana. He then grabbed the book that started it all.

**Impress the French Bird!**

**Intermediate Level Cookbook. Would you like to learn it? **

**Y/N**

**Warning Book will be consumed if learned.**

**Of Course you would. You just want to get into her knickers. A little secret from me to you. Most French Recipes were made with the intention of getting into a birds pants! You have expanded your Cooking Skill to include French delights!**

**+1 Cooking Skill**

**+1 Agility**

**+2 Intelligence**

Harry cracked open his fourth-year charms book that he had diligently ignored during the tournament. That **Portus Charm** was going to be his by the end of the week. He was not bent about it at all.

The rest of Harry's week went the same as it had done that day. Boxing in the morning, Potion Apprenticeship in the afternoon and finally study in the evening. He even slept on Thursday night just because he liked sleeping as it was an old past time of his. Harry had not gone out to the Dark Territory since that first night. He had wanted to improve his skills and stats a bit more before he tackled the Cathedral. Speaking of stats, he had steadily improved his till he was around Coach's physical stats. Coach was in good shape, there was no doubt about that and most likely close to the peak human condition. It was just outrageous that Harry could reach that state as well in just a week. On the mental side of things. It was going as well and his magical skill had increased heaps even if the **Portus Charm** was still out of his reach.

It was now Saturday and Harry had just dropped off the pounds needed to pay for boxing the rest of the summer. Coach was right about one thing. His hate for the man now far eclipsed his hate on the first day. He would give anything to punch Coach's smug face after calling him girl's names all week. It seemed the old bastard would never tire of it. But he drove Harry into the ground and Harry was better for it.

**Quest Alert**

**Quest Complete! It's time to get fit! Join Iron Will Gym.**

**Tired of being scrawny waif? Want to learn how to defend yourself or do you want to learn how to box like a champion. Iron Will can do that. Join Iron Will now!**

**Make it through a week of training.**

**Rewards**

**+6500 XP**

**+4 strength**

**+4 agility**

**\+ New title Muscle Mage: Stats gained in workout facilities doubled. **

**+Magical Reinforcement: Send Magic through your body to push past human limits. This is a skill that normally cannot be achieved by humans without dire sacrifice.**

"Well, Kellie you've done well this week. I knew you wouldn't quit. I could see that fire in you from day one. Gym's closed tomorrow so get some rest and I will see you Monday morning. You will be sparing with someone close to your weight class next week. Look forward to getting your ass kicked around." The old bastard never looked up from his clipboard while he spoke. It made Harry wonder what the hell the man was reading.

"Sure thing Coach. They will never know what hit them when I step into the ring." Harry said with all the bravado he thought he had earned this past week.

"That's the overconfidence I like to hear from a scrub. Now get your ugly face out of here Karen."

After leaving Harry felt like he was being watched once again. He had found out from his map that it was Alastor Moody. Yesterday he had spotted Professor Lupin watching him. The man who professed to be my father's best mate could not be bothered to come talk to him. He and the rest of them followed him around like some creepy stalkers. He figured that it must have been Dumbledore's doing. He sent another message to Hermione and one to Fleur but did not receive any responses in return. It was starting to worry him. It was not like Hermione to not answer his letters promptly. At first, he had thought that she was on vacation but even then she would have taken time to write him by now.

Before Harry knew it he had scarfed down Dobby's lunch and Apparated to the Apothecary. He stood at the brewing table and waited for Master Abbott to return to start the lecture. His daily apprenticeship consisted of two hours of lecture and three hours of potion brewing. The lectures seemed to vary from topic to topic depending on Franklin's mood.

"So Harry I have been meaning to ask. What is your favorite subject at Hogwarts?" The man asked as he entered.

"If I had to pick it would be Defense against the Dark Arts. I am the top of that class too. Why?"

Franklin seemed shocked at Harry's answer. Then it transitioned into dismay then a look close to pity. "Sit." Harry did as he was told. It was the first time Master Abbott had given him a command. "I am going to talk at you and you are going to shut up and listen. Got it?"

He did not wait for Harry's response. "Someone has failed you horribly if your answer is Defense. That includes Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Professors and any Magical adult you have sought for advice. Harry, I will tell you plainly Defense against the Dark Arts is the booby prize of magic. There is a reason you are the top of that class. Before the turn of the century, it was called Dark Charms. It is emotion based Magic and all emotion based Magic is dangerous. There is that thrill that comes with satisfying your emotions. Any student with magical parents has been taught from a young age to take their emotions out of Magic. But as their Magic matures emotions will matter less when it concerns those Dark Charms. You will find that after your fifth year all of the pureblood and half-blood students will start to catch up to you in your Defense against the Dark Arts class. And you and the muggleborns who have been relying on emotions will fall further behind on your other wanded subjects. You have to learn silent casting and complete organic to organic transfiguration in your sixth year. Good luck doing that with anger, happiness or lust or all three stuck in your head. If you want to specialize in wanded Magic you choose Charms or Transfiguration. Not bloody defense against the Dark Arts. Transfiguration is hard to start but is easier to Master. Charms are easy to start and damn near impossible to master."

**+2 Intelligence**

**+5 Wisdom**

Master Abbott ran his hand through his hair to calm himself down and sat down in his seat. "How are you doing in those two subjects?"

"Ah," Harry's throat had gone dry without him noticing. "Not too well I fell behind quite a bit with the tournament and all that."

Franklin sighed, "Yeah that damn bloody tournament. I can understand where you are coming from. All my old school books are on the shelves in my office. That includes my books on occlumency. The magical art of controlling your thoughts and emotions. Feel free to take them at the end of the day. Now I had hoped after a week together potions would be your favorite class." Franklin paused for Harry to snort.

"Yeah, I thought you might get a kick it out of that. I am not going to lie to you. I was afraid at first that you were all sizzle no steak but, seriously, you are doing good work here. At this pace, you should be ready for your potions OWL by the end of the summer. I hope one day you will come to love potions as I do because it would be my greatest joy to sponsor you for your Potion's Mastery. I mean, can you imagine the look on Severus Snape's face if his most hated student became a Potion Master at a younger age than he did?"

The grin on Harry's face could not stretch any wider. "When you put it that way I think I could come to love potions. It would be the greatest prank ever."

"Yeah, I am sure your father would love it. He always liked to pull one over on the bastard."

"You knew my parents?"

"Well I know of them I was a few years below them but I was a Gryffindor too. And like every other red-blooded male in that school I had a crush on your mother."

"Ugh, come on don't talk about my mum like that."

"Kid you just don't understand your mother was gorgeous."

"Can we get back to potions now?"

"Fine, fine. We can talk about your hot mother some other time. Get your ingredients table out and let's go over today's stuff."

The day went by quickly after that discussion. He had ended up making two dozen **Invigoration Draughts of above Average Quality**. It was a shame that Franklin only let him take five of them with him.

He arrived back at the Dursley's with just enough time to make dinner. Harry was switching into his battle gear for some late night monster killing. When Dobby appeared in his room.

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Uncle Vernon's List of Chores Spoiler Alert! It is a repeating Quest.**

**Vernon has commanded that you have the chores on the list done by the end of the week.**

**-Laundry Twice a Week +200 XP (2/2)**

**-Dusting the entire house +200 XP**

**-Straighten up the House and all the Rooms +1000 XP**

**-Vacuum Floors +200XP**

**-Mop Tile Floors +200XP**

**-Wash and Wax his and Petunia's Car +500 XP**

**-Maintain Petunia's Flower Bed +300 XP**

**-Clean Gutters +200 XP**

**-Clean Windows +400XP**

**-Rake Leaves +200 XP**

**-Mow the Lawn +200 XP**

**-Cook Dinner Nightly +200XP (7/7)**

**-Cook Breakfast Daily +200 XP (7/7)**

**-Wash Dishes Nightly +200 XP (7/7)**

**-Clean the Silver +200 XP**

**Rewards:**

**+2000 XP**

**+4 Vitality**

**+1 Strength**

**+1 Agility**

**Failure:**

**Vernon will get too into the drink and take out his belt.**

**Bonus: Push your work on to someone else but still take credit for it.**

**Rewards:**

**+2000 XP**

**+4 Intelligence**

**+3 Wisdom**

**+Quest Giver Title Earned: You can now give Quest to others. Any quest given to your House Elf will still give you half the experience they earned.**

**++Level Up++**

**Level 16**

"Thanks, Dobby that really helped me out. There is not much to do right now but I am sure Vernon will want all that stuff done next week too."

"Dobby understands sir but it is too easy. Is there anything else Dobby can do?"

"Erm…I dunno," Harry answered before a wicked idea came over him. "You know how Petunia loves to brag about her garden that she does not even take care of."

Dobby nodded vigorously causing his ears to flap. "Oh yes, sir Dobby has seen it."

"Well how about you work on our neighbors' gardens to make them nicer than Petunia's. That way she can't brag anymore. Oh and Vernon does the same thing with his car. Can you keep the neighbor's cars washed and clean?"

**Quest Given! **

**Keeping up with the Jones'**

**You have asked Dobby to prank Vernon and Petunia. Time to let them fester in their jealousy.**

**Maintain and improve the neighbor's Garden and Yard +1000 XP (0/4)**

**Wash and Wax the neighbor's cars +1000 XP (0/4)**

**Rewards**

**+2000 XP**

**+1 Sock**

Dobby rubbed his little hands together and leaned forward. "Dobby can and Dobby will! Just you watch everyone else's will be better than them!"

Dobby disappeared to most likely plan how he was going to tackle this prank. Harry shrugged and went back to what he was doing. Checking himself out. No, checking out his battle equipment in the mirror. First was his long coat that was a dark stately coal gray.

**Gentlemen's Long Coat**

**Enchanted Cotton Wool Blend**

**Binds with users Magic**

**Evolving Rare Item**

**+11 Armor**

**+7 Intelligence**

**+7 Vitality**

**Gentlemen's Set (6/6)**

**(2) Set: +10 Armor**

**(3) Set: +.5 Magic Resistance**

**(4) Set: Increases Sprint by 10 Seconds**

**(5) Set: +5 Agility**

**(6) Set: Gaea's Blessing - Increases Quality of Drops **

Next was that burgundy vest. When Harry equipped it. He noticed that it had a small and delicate dark red flower pattern that reminded him of lilies.

**Gentlemen's Vest**

**Enchanted Leather**

**Binds with users Magic**

**Evolving Rare Item**

**+12 Armor**

**+7 Agility**

**+7 Vitality**

**Gentlemen's Set (6/6)**

**(2) Set: +10 Armor**

**(3) Set: +.5 Magic Resistance**

**(4) Set: Increases Sprint by 10 Seconds**

**(5) Set: +5 Agility**

**(6) Set: Gaea's Blessing - Increases Quality of Drops **

The pants were a deep black and held a perfect crease like it just came from the dry cleaners.

**Gentlemen's Pants**

**Enchanted Cotton Wool Blend**

**Binds with users Magic**

**Evolving Rare Item**

**+10 Armor**

**+4 Intelligence**

**+7 Vitality**

**+4 Agility**

**Gentlemen's Set (6/6)**

**(2) Set: +10 Armor**

**(3) Set: +.5 Magic Resistance**

**(4) Set: Increases Sprint by 10 Seconds**

**(5) Set: +5 Agility**

**(6) Set: Gaea's Blessing - Increases Quality of Drops **

The trainers! They were a deep dark burgundy to match the vest but the tips and bottoms were black.

**Gentlemen's High-Top "Converse"**

**Enchanted Leather**

**Binds with users Magic**

**Evolving Rare Item**

**+8 Armor**

**+7 Agility**

**+7 Vitality**

**Gentlemen's Set (6/6)**

**(2) Set: +10 Armor**

**(3) Set: +.5 Magic Resistance**

**(4) Set: Increases Sprint by 10 Seconds**

**(5) Set: +5 Agility**

**(6) Set: Gaea's Blessing - Increases Quality of Drops **

**Gentlemen's Leather Belt**

**Enchanted Leather**

**Binds with users Magic**

**Evolving Rare Item**

**+6 Armor**

**+6 Agility**

**+4 Vitality**

**Gentlemen's Set (6/6)**

**(2) Set: +10 Armor**

**(3) Set: +.5 Magic Resistance**

**(4) Set: Increases Sprint by 10 Seconds**

**(5) Set: +5 Agility**

**(6) Set: Gaea's Blessing - Increases Quality of Drops **

**Gentlemen's Silk Shirt**

**Acromantula Silk**

**Binds with users Magic**

**Evolving Rare Item**

**+7 Armor**

**+8 Intelligence**

**+5 Vitality**

**Gentlemen's Set (6/6)**

**(2) Set: +10 Armor**

**(3) Set: +.5 Magic Resistance**

**(4) Set: Increases Sprint by 10 Seconds**

**(5) Set: +5 Agility**

**(6) Set: Gaea's Blessing - Increases Quality of Drops **

In Harry's opinion, he looked stupid good but the only problem was that none of it increased his stats. Which is what he had been standing in front of the mirror **Observing **his clothing to figure out. He knew the key was that it **Binds with Users Magic **but he did not know how to do that. He was about to give up on going to the Cathedral tonight as a bad idea when he received a message.

**I am glad you love your new clothing, my love. You look so good I could eat you up.**

"Thanks, I really like them," Harry said sheepishly as he ran his hand through his hair. He was still uncomfortable with compliments.

**Now to bind the clothing you have to focus on your magic and send it into them. Think back to your first Apparition and do the same thing but instead of a place focus on your new duds. And do not forget to do that with your Sword and Cloak.**

He can do that, Harry thought to himself as he felt Gaea's presence leave. He pulled out his **Cloak of Invisibility** and **Sword of Gryffindor**. The sword came out in a scabbard. After he attached it to his belt it was pretty well hidden under his jacket. Anyway, Harry closed his eyes and focused on his magic as he had done during his first Apparition. He felt it build within him and if he could look at himself he would see that he was glowing emerald green. He then focused on all the items he equipped, the sword strapped to his waist and the Cloak in his hand. All at once he felt his new stats hit him. He was on top of the world he felt like he could leap a building or outrun a car. But soon enough he came off his high and opened his eyes.

**Cloak of Invisibility aka Death's Cloak**

**Aether Silk**

**Binds with users Magic**

**Evolving Artifact Item**

**When Equipped**

**+10 Armor**

**\+ Ability to Remove Presence from the Living World**

**+Cannot be tracked**

**+8 Intelligence**

**+4 Wisdom**

**+8 Strength**

**When Not Equipped**

**+3 Intelligence**

**+Can become Invisible with a thought**

**Deathly Hallows Set (1/3)**

**(2) Set: ?**

**(3) Set: ?**

**The Cloak of Invisibility given to the youngest Peverell brother, Ignotus, by Death. It has been passed down from father to son for generations. It is doubtful if in the last few hundred years they knew it's true origin. For the legend of this Artifact seek out The Tales of Beedle the Bard****.**

The cloak shimmered in Harry's hand until it took a form that resembled liquid Mercury. The cold, eerie liquid traveled up his arm to cover his entire torso. Once it settled it sunk into his body. Harry could feel it there just beneath his skin like he could feel Kimiko in the back of his mind. Thankfully the cloak was not sentient. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and thought of equipping Death's Cloak. As soon as he did it unfurled from his back. The silvery black cloak swayed in the non-existent breeze. Harry also found it difficult to focus on himself in the mirror. His eyes would just slide off of himself until he was looking just over his shoulder.

**Tracking Charms Broken**

The sword at Harry's hip changed as well. It lengthened by half a hand and the blade widened. Harry was also relieved that the uncomfortable grip was gone and now it was wrapped in soft leather. The Ruby looked just as large as before but it was set further down in the pommel. Now it finally looked like a functional one-handed sword.

**Sword of Gryffindor **

**Material Unknown**

**Binds with users Magic**

**Evolving Legendary Item**

**+10 Strength**

**+6 Agility**

**+Poison 500 Damage per second**

**+Ruby Gem Socket: Magic Reinforcement for Double Damage**

**\+ Empty Gem Socket**

**\+ Empty Gem Socket**

**Sword of Gryffindor is not a goblin-made sword. They dug too deep and found something they were not meant to find. The Sword is covered in Goblin Steel but it is truly made of ? metal but also inset with rare gems that allow the wielder to empower it with magic. It is said that if God stood before the empowered Gryffindor's Sword, God would be cut.**

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: The Deathly Hallows**

**Collect all Deathly Hallows and Complete the set.**

**Rewards:**

**+100500 XP**

**+?**

**+?**

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Investigate Gryffindor's Sword**

**There is a reason that the Goblins obsessively hunt for this sword. Venture into their tombs and figure out why.**

**Rewards:**

**+1000000 XP**

**+?**

**Milestone Reached! You have hit 100 Vitality!**

**Armored Skin Passive Skill Gained!**

**Armored Skin (1/10): Currently Adds 50 Armor. **

Harry's jaw dropped at his new skill and the items he had on him. He had already known they were awesome but not this awesome. But the tracking charm on the cloak was worrisome but now with it broken he could move more freely. He just hoped that they could not track him to Diagon Alley. With a thought, Harry unequipped the cloak. Its liquid form glided up to his shoulders and sunk in. Harry

**Status **

**Name: Harry Potter **

**Race: Human-ish? **

**Titles: the Gamer, the Boy-Who-Lived, Son of Gaea, Tri(Quad)-Wizard Champion, Quest Giver, Muscle Mage **

**Level: 16 Class: Wizard **

**Experience 2750/16000 **

**HP: 1100 SP: 1000 MP: 5034**

**Strength: 75 Attack PWR: 388.80 **

**Agility: 96 Crit Chance: 3.43% **

**Intellect: 78 HP Regen: 35.88 /5 secs**

**Wisdom: 57 **

**Vitality: 100 Stam Regen: 19.93 /min**

**Attribute Points: 35 **

**Money: 336G 6S **

**Armor: 114 **

**Mag Resist: 26 **

**Magic **

**Transfiguration: 41% Herbology: 52%**

**Charms: 45% Divination: 22%**

**DADA: 55% Arithmancy: 0%**

**Potions: 39% Healing: 0%**

**Broom Flying: 75% Runology: 0%**

**Apparition: 41% Ancient Magic: 0%**

**Mundane**

**Int Cooking: 58% Sprinting: 35%**

**Jumping: 10% Beg Martial Arts: 50%**

**Running: 28% Beg Sword Arts: 35%**

"Enough messing about. I am going to be here all night if I keep at it." Kimiko slid into his main hand and silently hummed in agreement. She was excited, she had been waiting all week to break stuff. Harry twisted Apparating to the station next to the park. The sun was setting behind the forest making look like it was still on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or Diablo. But that would be so sweet if I did.

People have asked about the Trace. I am going with the Trace being on the wand theory and since he is not using good ol' Olivanders wand his magic is not being picked up.

As for the wandless questions. Get out of here with that shit. This ain't that type of Gamer fic.

Anywho, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Cathedral**

It seemed to take longer than he remembered to reach the boundary of the Dark Territory. He could hear the groaning of zombies as he crossed the line into the blackened burnt down forest. Harry pointed Kimiko at himself and intoned, **"Incendium."**

**Incendium Charm Learned**

**Incendium Charm Level Max**

**+500 XP**

**53/5034 Magic Check Passed**

Flames began to waft of his clothing and skin. Each step Harry took left fire in his wake. As the first zombie neared him Harry drew his sword bisecting the zombie from hip to shoulder in one motion.

+**100 XP**

The draw and slash were not nearly as smooth as he had hoped. It was most likely due to being held in his off-hand. Kimiko had claimed his main and she made it clear he would wield nothing else in that hand.

Harry cut down another zombie and a few more burned up in his trail of fire.

**+100 XP (5)**

He decided that there was no thrill in hunting down zombies and Kimiko urged him to move past them as well. He started to attack them at a run taking them down with a single swing of his sword. There was not any skill to it but with zombies, he did not need any. He was moving too quickly for them to even to react. The ones that did not get cut down were going up in flames when they got too close. He had gone through about 25 zombies as if they were made of paper. In almost no time at all, he arrived at the stairwell. The fire that had covered his body snuffed out as the spell wore off. It was for the best that he did not show up like a torch and that spell was not meant for tight spaces. He would bake himself to death if he down those stairs on fire.

**Cathedral Level 1**

**Waypoint Added to Map!**

**Waypoints allow you to teleport to that location from anywhere.**

**Would you like to enter Cathedral Level 1?**

**Y/N**

**Beware you CANNOT Apparate into or out of an Instance!**

"Yes." The air in front of the staircase shimmered as Harry stepped through it. After he entered Harry turned back. The exit was a shadowy curtain that blocked his view of what lay behind it. There was scraping at the bottom of the stairs that grabbed Harry's attention. Whatever was down there was waiting for him to come out. The room he entered was pitch black as his eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness. The scraping stopped and the darkroom went silent. A growl came from behind him. Whatever It was, it was blocking the exit, then another to his left. A clank of metal made Harry turn right. Something jumped onto his back and bit into his shoulder causing Harry to scream out in pain.

**-22HP **

Another latched onto his back leg and they were not letting go. It did not break the material of his clothes but it was still painful.

**-14 HP**

Harry let Kimiko guide him as he pointed the wand behind him. **"Ignis," **he thought as a stream of fire hit the creature that was latched onto his calf. The fire illuminated the room it had cobblestone walls and floors. It reminded him of the dungeons of Hogwarts.

**Ignis Charm Learned**

**Ignis Charm Level Max**

**+500 XP**

**33/5034 Magic Check Passed**

The creature cried out and retreated. Harry raised Kimiko to point over his shoulder. **"Depulso." **The banisher hit the creature in the face smashing it into the wall. Harry raised the **Sword of Gryffindor **on instinct to stop a cruel-looking curved blade. Wielding the blade was a creature that stood a few inches taller than Dobby. It had ram's horns on its head and blood-red skin.

**Fallen One Level 16**

**They were once House Elves but have been corrupted by Dark Magic. All they want to do now is kill their former masters.**

Harry snapped a kick to break the stalemate. It caught the creature in the chin taking a quarter of its health. As it stumbled backward Harry stabbed it in the chest taking the rest of its health.

**+445 XP**

**+17 Galleons**

Harry pulled the sword from its chest and spun around to see the other two. They were just ugly looking animals. They had no fur just blood red spiny skin and long black claws. One of them was on its last legs as it burned to death while the other was shaking off the bashing it took against the wall.

**+481 XP**

**+48 Galleons**

**+12 Rusted Silver Butter Knives**

**+1 Broken Rusted Silver Pocket Watch **

**Scavenger Level 17**

**They were once cute little Nifflers but have been corrupted by Dark Magic. They have become greedy little thieves who will kill to get what they want.**

The remaining scavenger had its own blood running down its chin and only a third of its health. It growled and leaped at Harry's throat.

"**Diffindo!" **Harry shouted in surprise the severing charm hit the Scavenger in the mouth removing its jaw. Its body dropped to the floor as if its strings were cut. As soon as it hit the ground the creature decayed into dust and bones.

**+481 XP**

**+37 Galleons**

**+9 Rusted Silver Spoons**

**+5 gold earrings**

**+1 Topaz Shard**

The fire faded out leaving him back in a dark room. Harry took a deep breath, "I was not prepared for that. That was just bonkers." He said as he leaned against the stone wall. He looked at the stairs that led up and out. It was all too tempting to give up and forget about all this craziness. All he had to do was go back up the stairs. Gaea would understand if he did not want to do this anymore. Kimiko hummed in agreement with his thoughts. She too would not think any less of him for not completing these quests. She and Gaea wanted him to be happy.

He tore his eyes away from the exit. He had never given up before and he has been through some shit. His whole life had been tough but he got through it and he did it on his own. But now he had someone who loved him and cherished him. Harry could not find it in himself to disappoint her. Gaea had given him the tools not only to succeed but to triumph and he would do just that, not for her but for himself. Harry could feel his magic building responding to his thoughts. It culminated in a bright sapphire glow that surrounded his body. He felt stronger and there was something else like he was healthier.

**Virtus Charm Learned!**

**43/5034 Magic Check Passed**

**Virtus Charm Level 2.0/10**

**+500XP**

**Virtus Charm - Infuses the target with vitality, increasing maximum health and Strength by 20% for 1 hour.**

"Well, first I need to be able to see if I am going to keep fighting. I doubt Kimiko would even consider letting me use a **Lumos Charm**." Harry was not surprised at the wand's disgust at the mere suggestion of it. "So probably something with fire that won't bake me alive in this place. Wait what was that one that Hermione used to read with? She could put it in a bottle or make it float in the air over her. She never showed me how to cast it."

Harry thought on the spell, he imagined the cool floating ball of blue flame. It did not take long for the game to respond as he stuck his wand out and conjured the flame. It floated up to rest two feet over Harry's head.

**Azur Globus Conjuration Learned!**

**24/5034 Magic Check Passed**

**3.8/4.1 Transfiguration Skill Check Passed**

**Lesser Elemental Conjuration (3.8) Average Quality**

The blueball flame cast an eerie pale light over the room. If anything it made the dungeon feel all the more threatening. He turned to the door and took a deep breath. Whatever was on the other side was trying to get in. He had blocked it out before but now he could hear them banging and clawing at it. He was not going to walk out like before. This time he was going on the attack.

"**Depulso!"**

The door blew off its hinges crushing the dark creature behind it. A skeleton rushed through the open doorway. "Let me at'em," it screamed with an ax raised high. There were several more waiting behind him.

**Skeleton Level 16**

**They were once lowly zombies but that was before they shed their mortal skin. They have been around long enough to have simple thoughts and form simple sentences. They tend to repeat themselves.**

**Ignis**, Harry thought. The flamethrower spell as he lovingly called it. Flames streamed out of Kimiko hitting the charging Undead and the others behind him. The fire blasted through the door filling the hallway behind it. The Skeleton and its ax melted down to slag before he could get to Harry.

"No think of the children," one of the dying skeletons screamed. The fire cut out as the spell ended leaving the skeletons as ash.

**445 XP (5)**

**+26 Galleons**

**+2 Rusty Ax**

A scavenger came barreling through the doorway slightly flame. **"Diffindo,"** Harry shouted. The spell missed only cutting the flank of the beast but it was enough to make it trip. A second ran over the top of it leaping at Harry to bite down on his wand arm.

**-23 HP**

Harry screamed out in pain as he lashed out with his sword cutting the beasts head off. He then stabbed down to kill the one on the floor. A third feral beast was in the air going for his throat. The damn things could jump like ten feet.

"**Arresto Momentum," **the spell hit the bloody thing causing it to slowly float towards Harry. A quick swipe with the **Sword of Gryffindor **ended the scavengers life.

**+481 XP (3)**

**+347 Galleons**

**+15 Rusted Silver Spoons**

**+5 gold trinkets**

**+2 Topaz Shard**

Moaning and groaning caught Harry's attention as he stepped into the hallway. "Ugh, it had to be zombies. At least you are somewhat lined up but it's a big no on any more fire spells." It had just cooled enough for him but it was still almost unbearably hot. Not even with the cooling charms built into his clothing could make it comfortable.

**Zombie Level 16**

Kimiko began to whisper into his ear as she had before with the fire spells. This time she made him think of breeze blowing through his hair. The wind flowing through the highlands, of a scythe reaping fields of wheat, separating it from the chaff.

"**Metentis!"**

**Metentis Charm Level Maxed**

**+500XP**

**39/5034 Magic Check Passed**

A horizontal arc of wind rocketed down the hallway. The edges of it cut the wall leaving a deep gouge on both sides. The did not just cut the zombie it obliterated it and the ones behind it.

**445 XP (5)**

**+47 Galleons**

"Thanks, Kimiko. That solves a lot of problems." Harry said as he approached the next door. He banished like before crushing the things behind it. Before anything could emerge he hit the doorway with his flamethrower charm. He heard some screams from the skeletons within but soon enough the fire cut out. He did not dare enter the room as he could feel the heat rolling out of the doorway and its frame was completely melted.

Harry turned to move on to the next room but as he did he was smashed into the wall.

**-51 HP**

A shield had him pinned and he could hardly more. A sword came over the shield stabbing at him. The Dodging System started to pull him out of the way before he thought to react. Harry went with it making the blade stab into the wall. He filled himself with magic to gain the strength to move.

**Re-enforcement Enabled**

Harry threw his shoulder into the enemy causing it to fall backward. It was a skeleton with a sword and shield.

**Skeleton Knight Level 17**

**A skeleton that got its hand on a shield.**

Harry stomped on its leg stopping it from getting up. "Ahh my eyes," it screamed. It tried to stab him but Harry deflected it and stabbed it in the chest. Another skeleton Knight charged out of the room as he finished it.

"**Mententis**."

The wind hit the skeleton but it was able to get it's shield up in time. It scared the shield and the skeleton stumbled backward but it remained unscathed.

"I got you now," it cackled before Harry kicked it where its stomach should be. The monster bent over in pain and Harry banished its head into the floor.

**Re-enforcement Disabled**

**445 XP (8)**

**481 XP (5)**

**496 XP (2)**

**+1287 Galleons**

**+55 Rusted Silver Trinkets**

**+22 gold trinkets**

**+8 Topaz Shard**

Harry rounded the corner and came to the final door. He took a deep breath to psych himself up. He banished the door off its hinges and had Kimiko spit her flames into the room. As soon as the flames died Harry had to jump back to avoid being run through. Thankfully the Dodging System gave him a warning. A second skeleton Knight followed up bashing him with the shield. Harry spun out of the way only allowing it to clip him. It took a bit of his health but not enough to stop his sword from it cutting it down.

"No not Dave," the other Knight screamed in horror. It charged Harry but he caught it with a tripping charm that made Kimiko giggle in his hand. The monster face planted in front of him.

"**Diffindo." **The severing charm took the head off the skeleton.

**445 XP (11)**

**481 XP (8)**

**496 XP (3)**

**+1936 Galleons**

**+47 Rusted Silver Trinkets**

**+42 gold trinkets**

**+2 Intelligence**

**++Level UP++**

**Level 17**

Once the room cooled Harry entered it. There was a staircase down to the next level in the corner.

**Cathedral Level 2**

**Would you like to enter?**

**Y/N**

"Yes, I think I am getting the hang of this."

The room at the bottom of the stairs was empty and much larger than the first level. Harry took another cautious step into the room then stopped. There was something in there with him. He could sense it's magic. A claw dug into the back of his long coat pushing Harry forward.

**-38 HP**

Harry twisted swiping the **Sword of Gryffindor **but he hit nothing but air. But the invisible creature slashed him behind his knee. Harry could not stop himself from falling to a knee.

**-42 HP**

Then another slash came across his back.

**-39 HP**

Just as he was starting to panic the Gamer's Mind asserted itself calming him down allowing him to think clearly. He could feel the creatures magic. It was somewhere in this room circling him, waiting for the moment to strike. He felt it before it was about to cut his throat. Harry rolled out of the way and the creature hissed at missing its kill. Harry was standing again but he was feeling around for the creature's energy. He closed his eyes to focus.

There! **"Metentis,"** Harry thought as he pointed Kimiko to his left. He felt the creatures blood splash onto the side of his face before he could get a look at it. The creature was in two parts. It had silvery fur and a chimp-like face with two small tusks. If it was put back together again it would be a head shorter than Harry.

**Hidden Level 20(Deceased)**

**They were once a Demiguise but have been corrupted by Dark Magic.**

**+597 XP**

**Magical Sense +.2**

**+500 XP**

**+36 Galleons**

Harry breathed a sigh of relief but there was no resting. This room had no door it opened out into a large hallway. Who knows what would come next? His pants and coat were torn but they would be repaired once he put them in his inventory for some time.

This floor was much larger than the first. Harry had already cleared three rooms the way he had before. He banished the double doors into the room following it with **Ignis. **His sense pinged again just before his ribs were slashed. But the interruption was enough to stop his spell. Harry jumped back as dozens of **Fallen Ones **poured out into the corridor.

**Metentis. ** The blade of wind spread out taking down a majority of the fallen ones. Skeleton Knights step forward to stop the wind. The other skeletons charged forward some with swords and some with spears. Harry brandished the **Sword of Gryffindor** and cut down first two skeletons. He then banished a couple of others to give himself some space.

"**Accio," **Harry summoneda shield from a Knight.

"Ahh my eyes," it screamed as the shield ripped the skeleton's arm out of its body. The shield smashed through a zombie, a couple of scavengers as it flew to Harry. Before it reached him he banished it back into the group. **Metentis. **The scythe of wind followed the shield taking out the rest of the monsters. A quick slash of his sword to the left ended the **Hidden's** life before it could attack him again.

**+470 XP (21)**

**+508 XP (16)**

**+554 XP (8)**

**+597 XP**

**+2469 Galleons**

**+89 Rusted Silver Trinkets**

**+23 Gold Trinkets**

**16 Misc Tomes**

**++Level Up++**

**Level 18**

Harry cleared another room. They were thinning out as the corridor was turning into more of a maze and more cave-like. Zombies were meandering in the cave along with skeletons, Knights and scavengers. There was no bottleneck for Harry to use an easy way to kill. But now the corridor has expanded enough to allow his fire spells.

**Incendium. ** Harry lit himself on fire and ran forward cutting down everything in his way. It was much easier to take them down with more space to work with. Any that he didn't cut down he banished them away or got close enough to catch fire.

**+3 Strength**

**+3 Agility**

**+1 Intelligence**

**+2 Wisdom**

**Beginner Sword Skill 100/100**

**+500 XP**

**++Intermediate Sword Skill Earned++**

**Running 100/100**

**Jumping 100/100**

**Sprinting 100/100**

**+500XP**

**++Beginner Free Running Earned++**

Harry summoned his cloak as he stood at the entrance of the final chamber. He could see the staircase down was on the far side of the room. In between him and it was dozens of monsters milling about. None of which had noticed him yet as made himself invisible.

In the middle of a pack of scavengers, there was one almost double their size. Its overall appearance was meaner than the others. The beast had sharp armored plates running down its spine. There were also two large horns on its head that pointed outward to gore its prey. Its name lit in yellow also separated it from the pack.

**Plague Eater Level 23**

**This is what happens when a scavenger gorges itself on zombies sandwiches.**

Now that Harry knew who his main target was he cast **Arresto Incendium **on himself. The light of the spell broke his invisibility causing the creatures to charge him.

**Aduro.**

The red liquid sprayed out setting everything aflame with unquenchable liquid fire. Harry followed it with a wide area banisher sending flaming monsters back into the crowd causing more to catch.

Harry gave the **Sword of Gryffindor **a flourish and dove into the crowd. His sword cuts were much more flowing than before and his school charms came from Kimiko with a mere thought. It felt like an intricate dance where you had dozens of partners and they all die at the end. Soon enough, it was just him and the big ugly.

Harry's health was nearing half and so was the **Plague Eaters**. It made the first move in there standoff. It opened its mouth and belched an offensive green gas. It expanded to fill the room. Harry jumped back to avoid it but it was only avoiding the inevitable as that area began to fill with gas too.

**You have been hit with an Aerial Poison.**

**-20 HP**

**Metentis. **The beast dodged the arc of wind but it did push back the gas for a moment. Harry followed it with **Ignis **spraying the creature with flame. It seemed to shrug off the fire only losing a few ticks of health. It charged Harry slashing it black claws were his head was. Harry ducked and spun away slicing its soft stomach with his sword. Unlike the other beasts, it only resulted in a minor cut. The **plague Eater **was faster than the scavengers as the beast had already turned to attack once more. Harry brought Kimiko to bare on the beast.

**-20 HP**

"**Depulso."**

The banisher connected but slid off the beast leaving it unperturbed. It smashed into Harry, it's horn lodging deep into his rib cage.

**-20 HP**

**-300 HP**

Harry was sent rolling through the dirt. By the time he reoriented himself the monster was on him. It jumped back to avoid the swipe of his sword. This gave him the space to bring Kimiko back up.

"**Stupify," **he shouted. The red spell he had used so readily during the third task hit the **Plague Eater **in the snout.

**-20 HP**

**Stupefy Charm Learned!**

**39/5034 Magic Check Passed**

**Stunning Charm will render those without Magical Resistance unconscious but Magical Beast and Creatures will be rendered stunned or dazed for 3 seconds!**

The beast stopped in its tracks and its eyes were glossed over. It gave Harry enough time to scramble forward and shove the **Sword of Gryffindor **through its throat. A bloody growl worked its way out the mouth of the monster. It leaned forward snapping at Harry's face pushing the sword deeper into its gullet. Harry moved with the Dodge System twisting out of the way cutting the monster's throat. The **Plague Eaters **head flopped uselessly to the side only attached by a sliver of skin. It stepped forward not understanding that it was dead to claw at Harry. Harry gave it one last kick knocking it to the ground where it faded to dust leaving only the bones.

**+297 XP (45)**

**+396 XP (32)**

**+495 XP (15)**

**+535 XP (5)**

**+1436 XP**

**+14978 Galleons**

**+Jewelry Box**

**+176 Rusted Silver Trinkets**

**+254 Rust Gold Trinkets**

**+46 Old Dusty Tomes**

**+5 Diamond Shard**

**+5 Ruby Shard**

**+5 Sapphire Shards**

**+1 Fire Protector Magical Tome**

**+1 Shock Magical Tome**

**++Level Up++**

**Level 19**

**++Level UP++**

**Level 20**

Harry limped over to a rock to sit down. He had only a quarter of his life left. He would need a good hour to refill it. Harry drank one of the Lesser Healing Potions that he made earlier this week to take the sting out of his injuries. The cuts and bruises that littered his body faded away to leave fresh pink skin. His larger injuries were still angry and raw.

**+90 HP**

He would have to wait a minute before he could drink another. He pulled the to Tomes from his inventory. They both glowed golden, unlike the white of Mundane books.

**Ignis Patronum Charm Learned!**

**78/5034 Magic Check Passed! **

**4.1/4.5 Charm Skill Check Passed!**

**Impulsa Charm Learned!**

**29/5034 Magic Check Passed! **

**3.0/4.5 Charm Skill Check Passed!**

After his rest, Harry moved on to the Third level. It was still caverns and it held the same creatures as before just a higher level. The final creature to Harry's consternation was a zombie. It was a **Plague Walker** and it burned just as well as all the other zombies.

The fourth level of the Cathedral slowly shifted back into a dungeon. It was also smaller than the other two levels. But what set it apart from the others the most was the decor. The walls had spiked human heads every few feet and it was lit by chandeliers made out of flayed human bodies. Harry not sure if they were even dead as some were still moving. He had already vomited this week's meals. He would be curled up in a corner terrified of whatever had done this. But now due to the Gamer Harry only felt resolve to stop this monster and its madness.

**Quest Alert! Due to your** **title as Quest Giver, your will has formed this quest.**

**Quest: Kill the Butcher**

**The monster, known as the Butcher is the ruler of this dungeon. He is a vile creature that has been summoned to this world. Kill him to end the curse of this dark territory.**

**Rewards**

**+50000 XP**

**+5000 Galleons**

**+?**

Intimidating double doors stood closed in front of Harry. The carvings on them depicted tortures that Harry could never have conceived. As he approached, the doors opened on their own accord. Inside was a throne room and a giant crowned skeleton sat upon a throne of bones.

"The warmth of life has entered my tomb. Prepare yourself, mortal, to serve my Master for eternity!" It's demented laughter echoed off the walls.

**The Skeleton King Level 29**

"The only time I will meet your Master is to introduce him to Kimiko and the sharp steel of the **Sword of Gryffindor**," Harry shouted causing the great skeleton to stop laughing.

The **Skeleton King's** form turned a hazy transparent as it floated down from the dais. Harry snapped off a quick stunner but the spell just passed through it. The monster turned solid as it stood over Harry bringing down its large mace. Harry stepped out of the way and stabbed at the skeleton in the same motion. But before the blade could pierce it, it went intangible. It became solid as Harry pulled his sword back. It swung its mace once more causing Harry to dodge.

"**Ignis Patronus,"** a flame appeared next to Harry that shifted and solidified into a fox with fiery red fur. It yipped in excitement with fire escaping its mouth with each sound.

The **Skeleton King **followed Harry's lead. "Come, minions." Six skeletons rose up from the ground and assembled. "Welcome back to the land of the living. Now get back to work!"

**Incendium. **Harry set himself aflame and charged. **Metentis. **The blade of wind turned the summoned skeletons into dust. The fire guardian added it's fireball to the wind. But before it hit the huge monster it turned intangible. The wraith glided to Harry it's hammer raised above its head. It turned corporeal to smash Harry but he was already within its reach slashing the **Sword of Gryffindor **through its rib cage. While his fire guardian had latched onto its femur.

"Come, Minions!" It shouted again. Harry had to jump back to dodge three simultaneous attacks. But just being near him was catching the skeletons on fire. He had to dodge again as the monster had wraithed to him through the burning skeletons.

"**Impulsa." ** Electricity spread out from Kimiko hitting the nearest skeleton it spread jumping from one skeleton to the next. When the **Skeleton King **turned solid the electricity hit it causing it to slow down enough to hit it with **Aduro. **The red liquid stuck to the monster lighting a fire as well.

The attacks stopped it from going wraith. Harry took advantage by hacking at it with the **Sword of Gryffindor**. The **Skeleton King **broke down with an unearthly scream and collapsed to the ground.

Once it settled, A spirit rose up from the pile of bones putting Harry on edge once more.

"Thank you, stranger," the apparition spoke. "You have released me from my twisted prison."

"You're welcome but who are you?" Harry asked, his sword and wand at the ready.

"I was once known as Count Carne. In life, I lived here and in death, I roamed this land as its protector."

Harry nodded, sheathing the **Sword of Gryffindor.** "Your family still live on this land and protect it. They are the ones who sent me down here to help you."

"That is good to hear my young friend. It puts my weary soul to rest knowing that it will be protected. But be warned if you travel further. The Malfoy's have summoned a beast beyond comprehension. The Butcher rules this dungeon and is the foulest creature to walk this Earth. Train hard as you will need every skill you possess to defeat him. Good luck young traveler." The ghost faded away like smoke in a breeze.

**Quest Complete!**

**Hidden Quest Complete: Find out the Truth of the Dark Territory.**

**Rewards**

**+5000 XP**

**+4098 XP**

**+643 XP (12)**

**+1547 Galleons**

**+Carne's Circlet**

**+4 Agility**

**+4 Strength**

**++Level Up++**

**Level 22**

**Milestone Reached! You have hit 100 Agility!**

**Reflexes Passive Gained: Reacting fast to quick, unexpected circumstances from dodging a sneak attack to grasping for a handhold when the cliff below you suddenly gives way. This skill compounds with system assisted dodging.**

**Undead Hunter**

**Obtained by killing a major Undead. You have slain a true creature of darkness! Become a true hunter and continue to slay the enemies of Humanity!**

**30% increase in damage against Undead.**

**30% increase in defense against Undead.**

**+10 to beneficial status effects while fighting Undead.**

Harry found another staircase down behind the throne.

**Catacombs Level 1**

**Would you like to enter?**

**Y/N**

**Waypoint created!**

It was a few days before Harry could make it to the Carne's antique shop. But he had visited the Cathedral every night. Harry never went past the Fourth level deciding to just work on his skills. The big monsters such as the Plague Eater or the Skeleton King did not return but all the minor ones did just in fewer numbers each time. In his second run, he found a treasure chest that he must have skipped the night before. It contained shards of the sword Owen was looking for, Galleons, and several enhancement potions. To Kimiko's dismay, Harry spent last night working entirely with the **Sword of Gryffindor** only casting an occasional stunner to slow the creatures down.

Leah was working at the shops counter when he entered.

"Hiya Harry," she said while turning bright red. "I did not expect you back so soon. Any luck?"

Harry gave her his most winsome smile as he approached. He had to ignore her squeak as he answered. "You could say that. I have what you were looking for."

"R-really?" She stuttered her response.

Harry could not figure out why she was having a hard time looking him in the eyes. He followed her eyes down to his sweaty clothing. He pulled his white shirt away from where it clung to his skin. "Sorry I just got done working out and forgot to change before I came over. I was just excited about returning this to you." Harry reached into his pocket and fished a wooden box from his inventory.

She did not react to the box he held out at first as her eyes were locked on to the rewards of his boxing regimen. After waving it in front of her face for a few seconds it became impossible to ignore.

"Oh, what is this?" Lead asked as she finally grabbed it from him. She opened it and shut just as quickly. "Is this what I think it -," she opened the box again. "It is, it's the stone," she pulled him into a hug. "Wait here I will be right back."

**Quest Complete! The Missing Star**

**The stone is lost somewhere in the Cathedral. If you can retrieve it for Leah and you will be handsomely rewarded.**

**Rewards:**

**+6000 XP**

**\+ ? Ring**

"Well she was excited," Mr. Carne said as he came to the counter. "What was that all about?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair and then reached into his pocket to pull the Counts broken Circlet out and set it on the counter. "I found your things in the Cathedral and the Count had been released from his torment a few nights ago."

**Quest Complete!**

**Quest Kill the Count!**

**The first step to purify the dark territory if to destroy Count Edmund Carne. Bring proof to the Carne family.**

**Rewards:**

**+18500 XP **

**+480 Galleons**

Mr. Carne picked up the Circlet and fell back into his seat. "But the Dark Forest is still there?"

Leah came back in as Harry shook his head. "There is something else in that place something far worse than the Count. He told me there is some beast known as the Butcher. He said that it was summoned to this world by a Malfoy. It rules that Dark Territory."

"A Malfoy did this?" The man said with intensity. Even Leah was gripped whatever was in her hands until her knuckles were white.

"That is what the count said."

"You have to find proof. You just have too," Lead pleaded.

"Okay, what am I missing here?"

"The Malfoy's took everything from us," old man Carne spoke. "They blame the corrupted forest on us and brought the Wizengamot down on us. They took everything from us. If they are the cause of it I have to know."

"It was that little tosspot that humiliated me in Diagon Alley last year."

"Draco, that ferret?"

She smiled but it quickly disappeared. "He recognized me on Diagon Alley. He turned my clothes into rags, they were just awful, smelled and they barely covered anything. He then stuck a sign to me that said Dirty Squib and defiler. I can not use magic so I couldn't fix it. I had to wait for it to wear off. So I rode the train home smelling like that and in rags that barely fit. Harry, please if it was them we have to know."

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Find proof that the Malfoy's were behind the summoning that corrupted magic.**

**Reward**

**46000 XP**

**500 Galleons**

"I will see what I can find. But you mentioned something about defiler. Why is that such an insult?"

"I forget you grew up muggle. Being called a defiler is a high insult to purebloods. It means you have destroyed or corrupted magic in a way that cannot be undone. Magic is meant to be something pure and worshipped, to defile it is unconscionable."

"I will let you know if I find something. I better get back there are things I need to do."

"Wait," Leah shouted to stop him from leaving. "Here I used one of the shards to make this for you." She stuck out her hand and in the center of it lay an ornate ring.

Old man Carne chuckled, "Leah I think you got this backward. The guys are supposed to give the ring."

The cheeks on the girl in question burned red in embarrassment. "Grandda it's not like that. This is a reward for finding the gem for me."

Harry took it muttering his own embarrassed thanks and left to the book shop. The owner, Owens, was at the counter reading through the newspaper. He looked up at Harry as soon as he entered.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you today?"

"Owen, I believe I found your sword and just call me Harry." Harry pulled out the trunk he had found the sword in and canceled the shrinking charm he had placed on it. Owen hurried to his feet in anticipation as Harry set the trunk on the counter. The man opened the trunk to find dozens upon dozens of ancient books in the expanded space. His grandfather's precious sword in several pieces in a separate compartment.

"I-I thank you, Harry. This a treasure beyond anything I have ever been given before."

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: The Broken Sword!**

**Owens would like you to find the sword his Great Grandfather lost.**

**Rewards:**

**+14500 XP**

**+95 Galleons**

**Next Quest: Reforge It!**

**++Level Up++**

**Level 25**

"It's just a shame that I found it in its current condition."

"About that, there is something else I would ask that you do for me. You see my family were magical craftsmen for the Count. You know blacksmith, tailors, leatherworks, jewelers and such. In fact, that ring on your index finger I can tell Leah created it. I gave her family some of my family tomes to help with their antique shop." Harry glanced down at the ring he had subconsciously put on.

**Empyrean Band**

**+2 to All Attributes**

**+20% Light Radius**

**Absorbs Half of Trap Damage**

**Fast Hit Recovery**

"But I thought…" Harry trailed off attempting to figure out how to say it.

"That we are squibs," Owens completed for him. "That is the truth but we are capable of some of the more subtle magics. I also have a Runic Forge that I share with them to supply the magic that we may not be able to channel." Owens waved his hand at Harry's confusion. "It's alright if you have never heard of a Runic Forge, the knowledge of them is lost to most wizards. The knowledge was banned as part of the treaty with Goblins. Only the Goblin's have that knowledge nowadays. Since I am a squib I do not fall under that ancient magic. Anyway, I would ask you to magically reforge my great grandfather's sword."

"How could I possibly do that?"

"Follow me," Owens waved Harry to follow him to the back of the shop. Harry had seen the subtle yellow glow back there that last time he was in the shop but he could not find it. Owens pulled a shelved book and the shelf slid out of the way to reveal a room of magical tomes. He directed Harry to a particular shelf and pulled off three of the books that he gave to Harry. "These are my family's magical crafting tomes. I am willing to allow you to take these three as I do not see my family having any use for them in the near future. I, myself, am only capable of bookbinding magic."

**Theory of Magical Blacksmithing**

**Theory of Magical Leatherworking**

**Theory of Magical Jewel Crafting**

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Reforge It!**

**Jacob Owens has requested for you to reforge his Great Grandfather's sword.**

**Rewards:**

**+5000XP**

**+50 Galleons**

"Do you know the duplication charm?"

"No, I don't think we have covered that yet and I just recently got the books for the next few years."

"Don't worry," Owens said as he focused on his palm that he held out as a fog began to form over it. Once the fog grew to twice the size of his hand it condensed down until it formed a parchment with writing on it. "That is as much as I can do outside of the rune forge. Learn this charm then bring the books back once they are duplicated."

Harry took the sheet and immediately the question to learn the spell popped up in his vision. Without a second thought, Harry agreed.

**Gemino Charm Learned!**

**49/5487 Magic Check Passed!**

**Livre Gemino Charm Learned!**

**67/5487 Magic Check Passed!**

Owens' gasp brought him back to reality but before he could even think of an excuse the man gave him one. "You know the **Knowledge Dissemination** spell?"

"Well, not exactly it's just something I have been able to do. I didn't even know there was a spell to it."

Owens looked pensive as he stared at Harry. Just as it was starting to unnerve Harry, the man spoke. "**Knowledge Dissemination** is one of the highest spells in Bookbinding. To say you are able to do it as if it is accidental magic. No, I will not go there. You have given me much to think about." Owens turned and left the room with no further comment. The atmosphere had changed between the two of them. So not wanting to overstay his welcome Harry quickly copied the books and learned them.

**Magical Blacksmithing System Unlocked**

**Magical Leatherworking System Unlocked**

**Magical Jewel Crafting System Unlocked**

On his way back to the Dursleys' for lunch, Harry opened his **Status. **While he may have leveled in the Cathedral his individual stats really stalled out.

**Status **

**Name: Harry Potter **

**Race: Human-ish? **

**Titles: the Gamer, the Boy-Who-Lived, Son of Gaea, Tri(Quad)-Wizard Champion, Quest Giver, Muscle Mage, Undead Hunter **

**Level: 25 Class: Wizard **

**Experience 7500 34000 **

**HP: 1550 SP: 1000 MP: 5487**

**Strength: 95 Attack PWR: 425.40 **

**Agility: 102 Crit Chance: 3.53% **

**Intellect: 79 HP Regen: 37.13 /3 mins**

**Wisdom: 59 **

**Vitality: 100 Stam Regen: 20.63 /3 mins**

**Attribute Points: 80 **

**Money: 15,782 G S6 **

**Armor: 114 **

**Mag Resist: 26 **

He had accumulated quite a bit of attribute points. Harry decided to bump them all up to receive the milestone perk from the stat. It was never his intention to hoard them all in the first place. He never thought about it since his stats had been steadily leveling and he had no real reason to use those points.

**Milestone Reached! 100 Strength**

**Born to Fight Passive (1/10) - Pretty self-explanatory. You're not afraid to get your hands dirty.**

**+10% to Melee Attack Speed**

**+Increased Strike Accuracy**

**+26% Increase Melee Physical Damage**

**+12% to Health**

**Milestone Reached! 100 Intellect**

**Mana Affinity Passive (1/10) - Long ago, Wizards and Witches, learned to draw upon magic without the use of a focus. This gave them greater control and subtlety over the mystical arts. This skill increases the users skill over Magic and improves their affinity with Magic.**

**+5% Increase to Magic Attack**

**+5% Increase to Magic Resistance**

**+30% Increase to Magic Skill Effects**

**+30% Increase to the Rate of Learning Magical Theory**

**Milestone Reached! 100 Wisdom**

**Sorcerer's Dominion (1/10) - You have power and you are not afraid to use it.**

**+20% Increased Spell Damage**

**+Increased Spell Accuracy**

**+5% Increase to Cast Speed**

**+8% to Magic **

Looking over his stats he decided that was enough for now. He still had a couple of **Attribute Points** for emergency situations. He would no doubt need at some point in the Cathedral. He squeezed his fist shut to test his strength. There was not much difference from before but it was only a five-point change. Not to say his strength was not a big deal because he knew he could obliterate most mundanes with a single punch. He had not thought much about that until they started to spar with one another at the Boxing gym.

When he first stepped onto the mat he broke out in a cold sweat due to worry of killing his partner. But luckily the **Gamer System** had already thought of it. As soon as the match had started a **Dueling Banner** erupted from the floor. The **Dueling System** lowered all his stat points to match the level of his opponent. The man he sparred against wiped the floor with him even after he had read all those Pugilist books. It proved to him that experience could not be learned from a book.

Speaking of books, Harry could not wait to crack open his Charm's books. His mind felt so free and clear after he bumped up his stats. He never thought he was dumb but it was like he was thinking with sand prior to upping his stats. "This must be what Hermione feels like all the time. It's no wonder she gets frustrated talking to us."

Harry frowned as he entered the Dursleys. "I still have not received a letter from her. And with how I am being watched I would not put it past Dumbledore's henchmen to take them. He marched over to the phone in the kitchen and grabbed the phone book beneath it. He flipped it to the "G's" until he found Granger's. "I know they are doctors and he mentioned that they live in Hampstead." His finger traced down the page until he found one that matched, a Dr. Wendell Granger.

He quickly dialed the number. It rang three times before it flipped over to an answering machine. A feminine voice that sounded like an aged Hermione spoke, "You have reached the residence of the Doctors Granger. We have left on vacation until July 25th. Please contact us after this date. Ta."

Harry hung up after the beep rather than leave a message. "I guess I will try back later," Harry said with a sigh. "I really wish I had someone I trusted to talk to about all this Gamer nonsense."

He rubbed his forehead in frustration as he went upstairs to join Dudley for lunch. "Maybe I could talk to Dud about it," he said just before he opened the door. He remembered his quest to find new partners as he entered the room and sat at the table filled with food.

"Invite Dudley," he whispered to himself to not draw attention. He wanted to see Dud's shocked face but all he got in response was an error message that made him frown.

**Invitation Denied! Only Magical's can join the Game.**

"Why the long face, Harry?" Dudley questioned. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"It's nothing Dud," Harry responded as he put some fruit on his plate. "I just haven't heard from anyone from school yet."

"Ah, no worries then. I am sure they are all busy with their summer plans. Hell, I surprised you have time to even write them with your boxing and that tutoring thing you go to. I know I am too wasted after our workout to do anything."

"Speaking of tutoring I should hurry up and go." Harry scarfed down the rest of the food that had been piled onto his plate. "That was a good spar earlier. And Dud, thanks for convincing me to box. I would have gone stir crazy without it."

"Of course, I got your back Harry."

Harry felt saddened once again at the denied invite. He had grown close to his cousin. Maybe not as close as Hermione or Ron but closer than anyone else he had met at school. He waved Honey over himself to cast a cleaning and refreshment charm. Harry breathed in to indulge himself with the light sweet scent of spiced apples that came with the refreshment charm. It was enough to pick his spirits back up. "There is still plenty of time to find my partners," He said to himself as he prepared to apparate. "But until then there are things that need learning."


End file.
